The Mask Of Sanity
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Vivía entre lo irreal,en su mundo personal donde todo se encontraba a su favor,como le hacia locura lo llevo a ser temido por los únicos que tenía en su alrededor,aun así de ser un Psicopata desquiciante,ella no temia.Un Itachi And Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1:

LOCURA EN SUS OJOS

La residencia influía brevemente a la tenebrosidad, sin vida, como si se tratase de una casa fúnebre. Haruno Sakura se había adaptado a aquella atmosfera estremecedora, no obstante, para aquellas personas que pisaban, por primer vez, aquel suelo de mármol frío, les inundaba un profundo estremecimiento de pies a cabezas, maquinando sus mentes sobre el tipo de persona que vivía en la mansión, reinana por el absoluto silencio, tan absurdamente silencioso que aprimera estancia, jurarían todos que nadie habitaba aquel lugar; hasta ella creía están sola, pero no era así. Pese que el patrón nunca daba presencia ante ellos, o para ser mas claro, casi ninguno de sus empleados les conocían, no más su mayordomo, la cocinera y el jardinero, siempre se podía sentir la presencia de su paron inundar los alrededores, junto con sus episodios de locuras en los cuales se le escuchaba gritar

Dedujó, que a tanto misterio que presentaba aquel personaje, no más se trataba de un anciano quien no salía ni siquiera a la terraza a tomar un poco de sol o a interactuar con sus empleados que le servían fielmente. Él, simplemente, se encerraba en su cuarto y nadie, absolutamente nadie, entraba, no más su mayordomo para entregarle su comida y ayudarle en una que otra cosa. avecé, creía que trataban con un Psicópata, claro está, aclarando que un Psicópata no necesariamente tiende a matar, pero él mayordomo lo describía de una manera tan diferente a la personalidad de un hombre sano y en sus cabales, y más cuando profundizaba en la conversación, más de lo normal, se iba en sus viajes mentales narrativos describiendo a una persona incapaz de empatizar, que no siente remordimientos, no interactúa con nadie, trata a todos como si fueran simples personas, se encierra en su propia burbuja, alejándose de todo y todos, y en sus ausencias de delirios el mismo mayordomo a tenido que intervenir ante sus pensamientos irracionales. _¿Qué persona seria Uchiha Itachi?, ¿Un viejo? ¿Tal vez?_…o un depresivo Psicópata quien sus familiares han tenido encerrado en aquel cuartucho frío y solitario.

Cuándo ella salía a la terraza abandonada, llena de enredaderas y hierba mala, no veía a su patrón asomarse en las ventanas cuales siempre tenía las persianas, color negras, cerradas, evitando que entrara la claridad en esa tumba solitaria. Todo el día y parte de la noche, se la pasaba con las luces encendidas, y cuando entraba en su delirio, ausente así de la realidad propia en que vivía, su mayordomo tenía que intervenir, apagando todas las luses para así poder calmarlo. Sus gritos inundaban el pasillo del tercer piso de la gran mansion, y avecé tardaba un periodo de dos horas para que el mayordomo lograse calmar por completo al patrón, eran pocas las veces que lo lograba calmarlo por completo, ya que en unas se callaba y se echaba a dormir, pero en otras, se resistía a ser dominado, empezando a gritar y tirar cosas por toda la habitación, durando sus ataques desquiciantes hasta la madrugada que ya el cansancio le vencía. Una vez que los pasos lentos y pasivos del mayordomo resonaban en el suelo de mármol, provocando un eco intenso, aquella sensación de desapacible frío y soledad abrumadora, inundaba una vez más la mansión, con un gran remordimiento al silencio que tenía ésta…cada noche que ocurría esa escena escalofriante, la Haruno no podía volver a cerrar los ojos ya que los gritos enloquecedores de su patrón había inundado su mente de una manera tan desquiciante que le era imposible sacárselos de la mente e ignorarlos por completo.

Le consentía su mayordomo en todo y eso ella lo veía ya que en varias ocasiones salía con una bandeja llena de comida del cuarto de su patrón y entraba otra completamente diferente a la anterior, no obstante, no importaba que plato le llevara, nunca tocaba la comida y si lo hacía era en pequeñísimas porciones incapaces de ser notadas. Intentaba ella de aconsejar a su mayordomo, pero lo que lograba era la suscepción de tres días por ser una metiche al referirse indirectamente que su patrono necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica porqué era un enfermo mental. Desde esa suspensión, jamás se le escucho decir algo de su patrono o sugerir algo sobre él. La gran capacidad verbal que mayormente aseguraba su mayordomo que tenía su patrón, se iba a la borda al utilizar una jerga deplorable y palabras obscenas, tirando blasfemias al aire, maldiciendo e insultando a todos, incluso hasta su propio mayordomo quien no más quería ayudarle en todo…El señor Hiruzen Sarutobi hacia tanto por él, demasiado para lo que su edad le disponía en ese entonces.

Una noche basto para que Haruno Sakura conociera en presencia al respetable Uchiha Itachi, descubriendo que no se trataba de un anciano, sino más bien de un joven quien aparentaba tener unos 25 años de edad, y tal vez dos años más. Aquella noche sus gritos inundaron toda la residencia, despertando a todos quienes salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones sólo para quedarse parados en el centro de la gran residencia, frente a las escaleras de mármol que facilitaban la entrada al primer, segundo y tercer piso. Esa noche Hiruzen, su mayordomo quien tenía el permiso de entrar en esa habitación, no se encontraba puesto que llevaba desde el lunes hasta hoy viernes hospitalizado por un mal golpe que había sufrido en uno de los arranque se su señor, aún así, tal parece que el gran patrón estaba en uno de sus delirios puesto que llamaba a su mayordomo como loco, sabiendo a expensas que este estaba hospitalizado por su misma culpa. Todos los empleados murmuraban entre asustados y preocupados, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a subir las escaleras y entrar a aquella habitación antes de que ese hombre desquiciante se hiciera algún daño con sus paroxismos que le daban de momento, ni siquiera el jardinero quien tenía más cuerpo que todos los másculinos allí presente, se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, sólo una, una pequeñísima e insignificante persona con un fisionomía tan delicado como para quebrarse con un simple golpe, se atrevió a correr hasta la habitación del mayordomo y tomar las llaves que abrían la puerta de aquella habitación. Tenía presente del gran peligro que corría, y sin embargo, del sólo pensar que alguien podría cometer la imprudencia de llamar a Hiruzen para informarle de los arranques de su patrono, de seguro este se escapaba del hospital y acudía al llamado de su loco patrono, y eso era algo que la Haruno no quería ver, y más al tener presente el estado delicado del Mayordomo.

Temblorosa y con una sensación en su pelvis, inicios de querer orinar, llevó su mano hasta el pestillo de aquella puerta doble, metió la llave en el pequeño roto de la cerradura, quito el seguro y abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiendo un mal augurio que ni siquiera la hizo entrar en razón ante el peligro que se exponía. Lo que vio fue un joven de cabellos largos y negros como la noche, tendido en el suelo, jadeando con fuerza mientras gritaba el nombre de su mayordomo, la Haruno se estremeció por completo al verle.

—¡Llevo más de tres horas llamándote!, ¡¿Dónde demonios te metes?, ¡¿Te pago por atenderme y no por dormir? — profirió con aquella voz llena de locura.

—¡Mis piernas me han fallado y llevó tres horas tendido en el suelo, esperando que tú te aparezcas y me traigas mi silla de ruedas, pero tal parece qué me equivoque al llamar a un viejo incompetente cómo tú! — le gritó a ella, aún no había levantado su rostro para percatarse que no se trataba precisamente de su mayordomo, sino de una tenebrosa curiosa, silenciada por aquella voz endemoniada.

—¡De nada vale qué te hallas presentado!, ¡Mis piernas ya están reaccionando!... — atajó con un severo enojo.

—¡En esta casa no se cocina!, ¡Acaso la servidumbre qué he contratado esta vacacionando en mi casa!...¡No cómo desde el maldito lunes! — era verdad, él no comía desde el lunes porqué nadie se había acordado de él, y además, sólo su mayordomo tenía permiso de entrar.

—¡Con un carajos!, ¡NO te quédes callado! — lo próximo qué iba a decir se lo silencio al levantar un poco su vista y ver aquellos pies blancos con un leve tono a cremoso, parados allí, a seis pies frente a él.

Levanto su vista aún más y fijo sus ojos negros en ella, en aquella muchacha paralizada por el miedo, de cabellos largos y rosados, y unos ojos color Jade, cristalizado por el miedo. Frunció el ceño por completo mientras se reincorporaba, quedando al minuto parado frente a ella. Pensó ella que su patrón se había calmado al ver la presencia de una extraña en su habitación, soltando lentamente el aire que llevaba atrapado en sus pulmones, y justo en el momento que su pecho se movió mientras soltaba el aire, sintió una mano detrás de su nuca agarrarle fuertemente de sus cabellos, tirando de una manera endemoniada que provoco que ella perdiera el equilibro, cayendo de rodillas frente a su patrón quien tiraba de su cabello mientras descargaba todo aquel paroxismo en ella.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¡¿Todos tienen prohibido entrar en esta habitación? — la levantó de sus cabellos para fijar sus ojos en aquella carita empapada de sudor, provocado por la adrenalina de miedo que la inundaba en esos momento al creer que su patrón la mataría a golpes, como una vez lo hizo con su presa canario, el único perro que habitaba en aquella mansión.

—E-El mayordomo no se encuentra, y por eso entre…— ella intentó de explicarle, pero la manera endemoniada que la trataba, no dejaba que hablara coherentemente, en palabras claras.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se encuentra? — preguntó él, rebotando dos veces contra el suelo para luego estrellase contra la pared, aquel choque la dejo casi sin aire.

—N-No se acuerda señor, su mayordomo aún está hospitalizado por el mal golpe que ha sufrido. — hablo ella entrecortado ya que el gran golpe que había recibido le había quitado casi todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡¿Insinúas qué soy el culpable? — arqueó una ceja considerablemente y atajo aquello con desprecio, abriendo los ojos como par ante la cercanía de su patrón quien se había detenido frente a ella, y una vez más, la jalo de sus cabellos con una furia tremente que lastimo el cuero cabelludo de la muchacha.

—¡CONTESTAME!, ¡¿Insinúas qué soy el culpable de ello? — le gritó, cegado por el paroxismo.

—Por favor ya suélteme, me está lastimando…yo sólo entre porque le escuche gritar y creí que…— un fuerte jalón de su cabello la obligo a callar, gimiendo de dolor.

—Creíste…— sé bufo de ella soltándola de sus cabellos para luego tomarla por el brazo.

—mujer mal parida…**yo **te pago para que trabajes y obedezcas, no para que creas ni dejes de creer. Así que te sugiero que vayas por algo de comer, me muero de hambre. — la empujo contra la pared con tanta brusquedad que su labio inferior se abrió al chocar contra el sementó y sus dientes.

Le gritó por enésima vez, saliendo la Haruno de aquel cuarto a trompicones, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Su aparición frente a los demás trabajadores provoco la mudez entre ellos y el terror, abriendo sus ojos a la par al ver el aspecto deplorable que tenía la muchacha quien su bata de tirantes color morada había sido rota, exponiendo ante ellos el estreno derecho de su seno. Bajo las escaleras como si estuviera en algún tipo de hipnosis, deteniéndose frente a los espectadores quienes la miraban con ojos de lastima.

—El señor Uchiha tiene hambre. — no más dijo eso y las empleadas encargadas de la cocina salieron disparadas como alma azorada por la misma muerte, e incluso hasta el jardinero que nada tenía que ver con la cocina, salió en dirección a ella con el propósito de ayudar en lo que fuera antes que el infierno se desatara nuevamente.

La Haruno quedo sentada en el penúltimo escalón, intentando así de poner todo en orden en su cabecita que aún no había procesado lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos atrás, donde se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, al punto de haberse orinado en su ropa interior ante el miedo que le había ocasionado su patrono, pero lo más que le causo miedo fueron sus ojos llenos de locura, desquiciantes…algo fuera de lo normal y sólo visto en un paciente de salud mental.

78ca646c-4e6a-4c10-b0f0-3cd2e6d95e4c

Y2:78ca646c-4e6a-4c10-b0f0-3cd2e6d95e4c


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**Mente trastornada**

Era el año 1989, faltaban solo cuatro meses para año nuevo, aún así, ni siquiera la esperada llegada de un año más, cambiarían las cosas como se manifestaban en aquella casa donde todo era siempre igual, nada cambiaba, no más para mal. La cocina estaba en completo silencio, al igual que toda la residencia. Las cocineras andaban mondando papas para hacer unas sopas puesto que el día era frío y húmedo, Sakura había salido de la cocina con una bandeja en manos, cargando el desayuno en dirección al dormitorio del Uchiha. Calculo mentalmente los días restantes que faltaban para culminar aquella rutina que nada era su agrado, pronto el señor Hiruzen Sarutobi llegaría de su descanso y podría hacerse cargo del señor Uchiha quien era difícil de entender y sobrellevar.

Ingreso a la habitación en paso cauteloso, recibiéndola el fuerte golpe de la brisa fría y húmeda que entraban por las ventanas. Coloco de inmediato la bandeja en el pequeño desayunador redondo, separándose de la mesa, camino en dirección a las ventanas cuyas cortinas se movían descontroladamente por la fuerte brisa, y justo cuando había colocado sus manos en el borde las pequeñas puertas en cristal, sus ojos quedaron paralizados al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha justo al lado de ella, caminando de un lado a otro frente a las ventanas, deteniéndose al verla.

Los esquizofrénicos no percibían la realidad correctamente, eso era lo que ella había leído en un libro y tenía consiente que tan peligrosos podía ser cuando estaban en sus delirios. Siempre se pregunto si solo él sufría de esquizofrenia o era un esquizofrénico paranoide puesto que siempre él creía que todos estaban en su contra y lo perseguían. Mente retorcida con ojos desvanecidos a una realidad no cercana, eso era lo que ella veía en él, y cuando su mente fallaba, se manifestaba un perfil sicológico idéntico al de un psicópata homicida, un asesino en serie quien no tiene empatía alguna a la hora de acometer contra todos.

Entro a la realidad y fue coherente de lo que hacía, de sus actos, del mirar fijamente a los ojos al Uchiha y eso era algo peligroso puesto que este tiene los instintos impulsivos de un animal. Bajo su mirada de inmediato, escuchando aquella voz aguda y seca hablarle…

—No te había notado. —habló tranquilamente, aclarándole a ella que estaba fuera de peligro, él estaba en sus cabales.

Ella opto por cerrar las ventanas al ser consciente del frío que entraba por ellas, acumulándose con el que ya habitaba en la residencia. Cerró las cortinas una por una, al tener en claro que a él le molestaba la claridad y todo color brillante.

—NO te pedí que las cerraras…— objetó él, estremeciéndola al escuchar su voz completamente cambiada, a una más fuerte y seria.

—E-es que hace frío, se resfriara…—le Explicó ella sin mirarle, ni más volteo su rostro hacía él y cambio los ojos a otra parte que no fuera él.

—_Jhmp…_—se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su pequeño desayunador, tomando asiento, ella acometió la torpeza de retirarse sin su consentimiento, volteando el su rostro para replicarle.

— ¿A dónde vas?, ¿No he dado la orden de retirarte? — habló él con una voz más gruesa.

—Es que creí que ya no me necesitaba. — una vez más, escucho de sus labios aquella palabra que tanto le molestaba…

—_Creíste…_— murmuró enojado, estrellando su mano contra el desayunados, viro el embase de jugo y la jarra, despertando en ella un fuerte escalofríos que recorrió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

Se levanto tan rápido que causo en ella ansiedad y miedo, aún así, no pudo hacer nada por moverse, llegando él hasta ella. Retiro sin delicadeza la mano de ella de la perilla, inconscientemente y tal vez segada por el miedo, coloco nuevamente la mano en la perilla, un acto parecido al de un niño retador quien le dicen no y vuelve a hacerlo, arqueando él sus cejas con desagrado al creer que ella lo estaba retando.

— ¡Crees que retándome sacas algo! — estrelló la palma de su mano en la puerta, dando ella un brinquito del susto.

—Te recuerdo bien las reglas de la casa, y esta será la última vez que lo haga, puesto para la próxima recibirás tu despido. — habló él con voz peligrosa.

—Aquí se hace lo que **yo **diga, **no **tomaras iniciativa de nada al menos que yo te lo diga, ¡Entendiste! — le aclaró, retirándose lejos de ella.

Aprovechado que su señor se había encerrado en el baño, se aproximo hasta el desayunador y saco de su delantal un papelito doblado en cuatro piensas. Abrió este y echó de una buena vez el polvo blanco en el café, idea que le habían dado las cocineras puesto que ellas mismas veían como Hiruzen lo hacía con él. Era la única forma de calmarlo, si él no tomaba su medicación, había que hacerlo de otra forma, de la forma más indiscreta posible, puesto que si él la sorprendía, fácilmente podría acusarla de intento de homicidio.

— ¿Qué haces? — escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, escondiendo de inmediato el papelito vacio.

—le ponía azúcar a su café. — inventó ella de inmediato, él le miro por unos segundos a los ojos para luego caminar en dirección al desayunador y tomar asiento.

Permaneció en silencio detrás del Uchiha mientras observaba los alrededores de aquel cuarto, identificando en un gran cuadro la imagen del Uchiha. Se sorprendió ante su imagen. Era bien parecido, todo un buen mozo y en sus cabales, con una piel radiante, llena de vida y no como la que se presentaba frente a ella, una sin vida, reseca y pálida. Como algo tan perfecto podría llegar al borde del desastre, a la locura total e irremediable, ¿Acaso la vida le había sido injusta y jugado una mala jugada?, ¿O simplemente, él había sido el injusto y ahora pagaba por sus actos?

Permaneció de pie y en silencio unos quince minutos más, y justo cuando la curiosidad le invadió y miro por encima de su hombro al Uchiha, se encontró que este bebía tranquilamente de su taza de café mientras le miraba de reojo…_algo no estaba bien._

Aquella mirada profunda delataba que algo no andaba bien, estremeciéndola por completo ante la idea que se había percatado del pequeño toque que le había dado ella al café, aún así, a pesar de sus suposiciones temerosas, jamás él dejo de beber de su tasa, ni siquiera se inmuto a decirle algo, pensando ella que simplemente había creado sus suposiciones en su cabeza debido al miedo que le tenía, porque no era respeto sino miedo.

La mayoría de sus trabajadores, le tenían miedo, confundiéndolos muchos como respeto. No era uno de esos jefes que andan rondando la casa para ver si todo estaba en orden, no tenía que hacerlo, simplemente, él lo sabía y gritaba como un loco a todos en la mansión. Sabía si había faltado, si habías dejado caer algo de valor en la casa, si no hiciste bien una tarea o la dejaste de hacer, él lo sabía todo y pese a que muchos creían que el mismo Hiruzen le informaba de todo, empezaron a creer que su jefe tenía una especie de demonio por dentro ya que sin hiruzen estar y sin este salir de su habitación, se enteraba de todo, reprendiéndonos al momento.

En ese pequeño silencio que los distanciaba, el Uchiha sonrió, coloco su taza de café en la mesa y volteo su rostro hacía la muchacha.

—Eres inmigrante…—aquelló sonó más que repudio que una simple pregunta, y tal parece que le agrado decirlo puesto que su sonrisa aún no desvanecía.

—N-no…— contestó ella asustadísima.

— ¿A no? —contradijo él con voz siniestra

—No señor…— le aclaró ella en voz bajita.

—no lo creo…tu ingles es desastroso, y tus modales aún más, pareces más una campesina que una civilizada. — ella le miró incrédula.

—_Tal vez se debe a que no soy de la clase de ustedes…_— murmuró ella, silenciando al momento de ser consciente de la estupidez que había dicho.

—Eres china o tailandesa…— pregunto divertido.

—_N-_no entiendo su pregunta…—habló ella confundida, no sabía el porqué tantas preguntas.

—resultaste ser no solo una campesina, sino que torpe y bruta a la vez. ¿Te busco un mapa para ser más claro?, te pregunte que maldito país viniste. — la humilló

—Coreana…— contestó ella.

—no naciste aquí. — siguió con su cuestionario.

—…— no sabía que contestarle, ni siquiera se atrevía a ello.

—Te pregunte algo, es de mala educación no contestar. — le dijo con voz seria.

—N...no— soltó ella.

—Pero tampoco eres coreana, no completamente. —Evaluó el aspecto de ella, notando algo extraño en sus facciones.

—Soy mestiza, mi madre es coreana y mi padre es americano. —contestó ella, siempre con su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Y te apellidas Haruno? — preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

—Si. — contestó de inmediato que sintió el cargo de su mirada encima de ella.

—Entonces, tu madre era una prostituta. — dedujó él ante sus cálculos, ofendiéndola.

— ¿Qué? —soltó ella incrédula.

—llevas el apellido de tu madre y no eres legar en este estado, por tanto, naciste o de una relación ilícita o tu madre era una prostituta. —soltó con voz normal, como si se tratase de una conversación normal para hablarse tan abiertamente como él lo hacía.

— ¡Mi madre no es nunca fue prostituta!, ¡Y tampoco no naci de una relación ilícita como usted dice! — levantó un poco el tono de su voz al enojarle aquellas palabras.

— ¿A no?, entonces, dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? — soltó con una amplia sonrisa, parecía divertirse con lo humillada que se veía ella.

—…—silencio ante aquella pregunta.

—Jhmp…justo lo que pensé, ni siquiera sabes el nombre del que agracio la vida de tu madre, porque pienso en la teoría que también fuiste concedida sin amor, uno de esos actos humillantes que cada mujer de la calle sufre hoy día. —aquello fue imperdonable, decirle que había sido producto de una violación.

— ¿Estás enojada? — soltó con voz sarcástica, llena de una gracia maliciosa.

—…—apretó sus labios y cerro sus puños con fuerza, aguantando la ira que invadía su cuerpo y amenazaba con soltarle unas cuantas verdades al ese hombre déspota.

—No te sientas mal por ello, es parte de la naturaleza, si te hace sentir bien, todos nacemos por un propósito, aunque el tuyo no lo veo bien definido. — soltó con voz neutral mientras su mente maquiavélica maquinaba en un centenar de humillaciones para ella.

— ¡Ahh!, tal vez y tu propósito sea servirle a alguien, tal vez y sea como lo ejercía tu madre…quien sabe, el mundo da vueltas y no me extrañaría ver a una hija gustarse de la profesión de su madre. — finalizó con una sonrisa que finalizo toda aquella humillación.

—Desea algo más…—pregunto— ella con el propósito de querer irse, él de inmediato leyó su mente.

—No, pero tampoco puedes retirarte, además, tu compañía me ha sido placentera este día, hemos podido conocernos bien, ¡Y este café!, bien que lo haces.

A propósito Haruno, el sedante no me hizo del todo efecto, aún sigo despierto…— soltó mientras bebía un sorbo más de su café, ella quedo estática ante tal revelación, quedo muda y con la mente en el aire.

Valores humanos en él, quedaron distorsionados por la locura y sus modales hacía una dama se borraron en absoluto del mapa de la cortesía, y eso era algo que entendía ella como para no alterarlo de sobre manera, aún así, no lo sobre entendió como para poder evitar una de las descargas de él…

Se levanto ágilmente, un movimiento rápido y sin esfuerzo alguno, quedando ella atrapada por sus fuertes manos. Sintió la piel reseca y áspera de la palma de su mano, apretarse contra su delicado rostro, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de ella, profiriendo un gemido de dolor. La fuerza que implementaba en esa área, lastimaba sus mejillas y encía, teniendo que apretar su mandíbula para aguantar el dolor.

— ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido? — preguntó alterado para luego apretar sus labios y endurecer su mandíbula, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Contéstame!, ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido? — repitió nuevamente su pregunta, aguantando con una sola mano las manos de ella al ver que estas se disponían a defenderse.

—N-No…—soltó ella difícilmente, soltándola él al momento de ella hablar.

Perdió el equilibrio y retrocedió hacía atrás, cayendo sentada en el suelo. Se aproximo hasta ella y se inclino, quedando a la altura de su rostro.

—Entonces, si sabes que no lo soy, ¡Porque demonios intentas creerlo y hacer semejante estupidez que has hecho durante días! — le gritó, agarrándola violentamente por el cuello de su camisa, obligándola a que se reincorporara junto a él.

— ¡Creíste poder jugar conmigo!, ¿Verdad?, ¿No es así Haruno? —soltó de manera pasiva, dejándola completamente anonada ante aquel cambio repentino.

—L-lo siento…. — el bufó ante aquella disculpa, viéndose el pronto retorno de su locura en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, es lo único que sabe decir la niña, lo sientes o creíste…que irónica es la vida. — se burló de ella.

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasan a personas como tú? —aquello sonó peligroso, temiendo ella.

La llegada de Saturobi fue más que un milagro para ella, fue su salvación que la liberaba de aquel loco. Le agarro por detrás de sus prendas y le impulso hacía él, un acto nada delicado, pero la liberaba de su amo quien amenazaba con descargar su ira en ella.

— ¡Haruno!, ¡Se te ha dicho que no entres a este cuarto!, ¡Todos lo saben! — ella le miro agradecida por aquella ayuda y él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante aquello.

— ¡Vete ahora niña! — ordenó Saturobi, y justo al escuchar aquello, el Uchiha se abalanzo contra ellos en pasos feroces que amenazaban una posible desgracia.

— ¡Espere señor!, ¡Que hace!, ¡Ha perdido la razón! — intervino el mayordomo, intentando con sus pocas fuerzas de aguantar a su amo.

— ¡¿Qué si he perdido la razón? —soltó con sarcasmos mientras forcejeaba con el mayordomo recién salido del hospital.

— ¡Suéltame! — le ordenó su amo.

— ¡Se lastimara mi señor si hago eso! — intentó de calmarlo.

—Porque no se calma y se sienta y me cuenta que paso. — continuó con sus terapia que lo enojaba aún más al ver que intentaban dominarlo.

—Has estado seis días fuera de aquí y vienes a poner orden… ¡Con que derecho vienes a ordenarme a mí!, ¡Eres solo un criado más de la maldita servidumbre que me sirve! — profirió enojadísimo, ella aún seguía parada frente a ellos, temía que si se iba las cosas podrían empeorarse más y en vez de Saturobi ir al hospital, esta vez iría directo a la casa fúnebre.

Su mente estaba trastornada, segada por tanta iracundia que se había desatado en él, y ella no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por él quien la culpaba de querer envenenarlo.

— ¡Señor Uchiha!, ¡Escúcheme!, ¡Tiene que tomarse su medicación!, ¡Es por su bien! — intentó de calmarle nuevamente.

— ¡No es por mi bien!, ¡Es por el de ustedes quienes quieren matarme!, ¡Todos ustedes son igual que ella y mi familia! — quedó confusa ante aquella revelación… ¿Acaso se refería a ella o a otra persona más?

Salió de la habitación al ver que su presencia empezaba a ser peor las cosas. La casa nuevamente se había inundado de gritos y peleas incoherentes, atrayendo la atención de los trabajadores quienes se asomaron hasta el empezar de las escaleras, asustados y a la vez curiosos de saber que pasaba esta vez.

…

Una semana había pasado luego de aquel incidente donde la presencia de la Haruno no se vio más en el cuarto del demente. Ella se veía con un aspecto más tranquilo, pero por dentro de ella aún vivía la preocupación y ansiedad de que el día menos pensados, todos aparezcan muertos por manos de su patrón quien los había amenazado de muerte.

Mientras ella trapeaba el piso, las cocineras preparaban el almuerzo y los jardineros trabajaban en el patio, siendo su trabajo interrumpido por un desgarrador descubrimiento.

Una de las empleadas de la cocina, andaba muy distraída en sus quehaceres, tanto que no se percato de la presencia de una segunda persona detrás de ella, y justo cuando se volteo, la atrapo la histeria y el terror, dejando caer una docena, provocando un horrendo ruido. Sakura había terminado de trapear el pasillo del segundo piso, y ahora deseado jamás haberlo terminado porque ahora se encontraba en la cocina, frente al demente de su señor quien le daba la espalda.

Abrió sus ojos aterrorizada y dejó caer la cubeta llena de agua en el suelo, esparciéndose toda su agua sucia por el suelo de mármol. Su patrón se había se había dado la vuelta y ella pudo ver su aspecto que marco en ella un terrible miedo y más al ver su bastón con el que se apoyaba, ensangrentado, con piel y pelos pegados en la parte metálica del bastón donde el apoyaba su mano, esta tenía la forma de un perro.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre seca al igual que su ropa y parte de su rostro cual le había salpicado sangre. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa sangre?, esa era la pregunta que recorría en la mente de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Confusiones distorsionadas…**

Recluido nuevamente en ese instituto para enfermos mentales, aislado de todos, no había pensado en sus hechos ni arrepentido a ellos. _Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ¿No? _No había vuelta atrás para arreglar sus actos, una vez que levantas la mano y acometes en un acto salvaje contra tu protector y fuel compañero, no puedes dar vuelta atrás. No sentía culpabilidad alguna, o tal vez se debiese a que no podía sentir culpa alguna ni pensar en ello de tan aislado que estaba su mente, sumergida en la completa desorientación de tanta droga que le habían inyectado para calmar sus arranques impulsivos y maniacos.

Mostro una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro pálido. Se sentía bien…urgir en ese pensamiento retorcido, sentía la adrenalina correr descontroladamente por su cuerpo al recordar el desgarrador evento que lo llevó a parar en ese instituto mental. Recordó aquel gemido desgarrador que proporciono su víctima mientras le golpeaba insensatamente, como todo un demente, con su bastón…una y otra vez.

Tres largos meses habían pasado, y para una persona "discapacitado mentalmente", le hubieran encerrado por un largo tiempo, pero al ser quien era, no un don nadie, sino Uchiha Itachi, cualquier suma de dinero hubiera sido aceptable para darle su doctor la libertad de aquella pulcritud.

Esa mañana, a primera hora, el doctor que atendía su caso, se vio maravillado por la suma de dinero que le presento su paciente, firmando de inmediato los papeles que lo liberarían de aquel sitio. Su mayordomo se encontraba indignado por los servicio del doctor, incluso, pensó por un instante en reportarlo contra el consejo de doctores de esa área, pero cayó de inmediato al ser consciente de que eso no más traería problemas entre él y su amo.

…

La residencia se sumió en un completo silencio al ver a su patrón entrar por aquella puerta. Todos le miraron entre sorprendidos y horrorizados. Aquel demonio había vuelto a la casa. Su aspecto era deplorable, aún llevaba la bata blanca del hospital y los pantalones del mismo color. Su cabello estaba desordenado por toda su frente, impidiendo ver sus facciones detalladamente. Reincorporo un poco su cuerpo de la posición decaída y jorobada que llevaba, mirando a través de sus pestañas y mechones de cabello, a su servidumbre, mirándole insolentemente.

—NO les pago para recibirme. — soltó con voz ronca, estremeciendo a todos quienes de inmediato acataron su orden, desapareciendo al segundo.

—_Imbéciles._ — murmuro, llegándole a escuchar su mayordomo.

—Sólo querían recibirle mi señor. —habló Hiruzen, con la esperanza que su pequeña mentirilla arreglara un poco el ambiente que habían implantado él al entrar por aquella puerta, no obstante, lo que logro fue corromper el silencio que había al escucharse la voz de Uchiha gritarle.

— ¡Y quien pidió tu opinión en ello!, ¡No les pago a ninguno para recibirme! — Profirió en gritos.

—Tranquilícese Joven, apenas llegamos a la casa. — intentó de tranquilizarle, un ataque de histeria de su señor, a merced de todos, no sería agradable para su imagen.

— ¡Por tanto!, ¡Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera! — Le gritó, empujándolo a un lado.

Joven, por favor. No sea testarudo y déjeme ayudarle, no puede caminar solo. NO se exponga más al peligro. — intento de ayudarle a caminar, pero, nuevamente su amo le echa a un lado, y esta vez con un empujo más fuerte, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Hazte a un lado. Me estorbas más de lo que acostumbras. — habló en tono frío y mandatario.

Subió las escaleras casi a trompicones, encontrándose en el pasillo del segundo piso a ella, la culpable de su reclusión, la entrometida muchacha quien merecía un buen escarmiento…la hubiera matado a ella.

Se encontraba a gatas, terminado de limpiar una oscura mancha en el suelo de mármol, reincorporándose de inmediato. Metió el trapo en la cubeta y limpio sus manos con su delantal, agachándose para tomar la cubeta en manos, y justo cuando se volteo, se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que no estaba imaginándose ser mirada por alguien. De un salto, se levanto y tomo la cubeta en manos, desapareciendo lejos de aquella presencia que tanto infligía en ella.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, llegando hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Tenten, la cocinera, que terminaba de lavar los platos. Seco sus manos con el delantal y se volteo, viendo a la Haruno apoyada en la pared, sosteniendo la cubeta con ambas manos, su pecho subía y bajada descontroladamente.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó ella, reaccionando ella con un simple "Hmp".

— ¿Segura qué estás bien? — reitero nuevamente, acercándose a la joven.

—S-si, no más estoy un poco cansada. —mintió ella, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—En fin, ¿Sabías qué regreso hoy? — se volteó, atendiendo la hoya de sopas que se hacía en la estufa, Sakura carraspeo para aclarar su garganta, deposito la cubeta en la esquina de la cocina, acercándose al lava platos para lavar sus manos.

—Eh, si…—contestó.

— ¡Cielos!, no puedo creer que hayan dejado a un demente como el libre. ¡Podría matarnos! — Exclamo Tenten, bajando un el nivel del fuego de la estufa para que o se desmoronaran los fideos.

— ¡Calla Tenten!, podría escucharnos. —soltó Sakura nerviosa.

—Sakura, ese loco mato a un perro, a golpes, con su bastón. Imagínate los que nos podría hacer a nosotras mientras dormimos. — continuó con el Tema.

—vivimos en la misma casa con un sicópata homicida, ¿Acaso eso no tiene sentido para ti? — preguntó con voz algo alterada, reiterando la importancia del tema que tenían.

—No digas esas cosas, no vivimos con un homicida. No seas exagerada. — habló algo nerviosa, siempre mirando a los alrededores para estar segura que nadie les escuchaba.

— ¡¿Qué? y dime, ¿Cómo se le llama a alguien qué mata a un animal? — soltó Tenten algo molesta por lo desinteresada y despistada que era Sakura en un tema tan serio.

—Tente, ya, nos podrían oír. — insistió ella en parar el tema.

—Vaya, ¡Qué ironía!, ¡Hablamos de los peligros que corremos en esta casa y tu como si nada!, como si contigo no fuera la cosa. — bufó enojada Tenten, continuando sus quehaceres en silencio mientras la Haruno salía de la cocina a terminar de cumplir sus tareas que le había ordenado el mayordomo de la casa.

…

Ido completamente de la realidad, se encontraba tirado en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el opacado techo de color blanco. Fuera de sus cabales, empezó a reír como un demente, sin sentido alguno o cosa que le provocara gracia…estaba ido, fuera de la realidad, en ese mundo que él solo conoce y tiene paso. La risa se apago en segundo, reinando nuevamente el silencio, acompañada de la atmosfera fría que insinuaba entre el sisea de la brisa, terror y miedo, una mezcla perfecta que sólo él disfruta desde lo personal de su punto de vista.

Inhalo y exhalo una gran cantidad de aire, cerrando sus ojos, escucho a los lejos los pasos de alguien recorrer los pasillos de la residencia…seguramente algún empleado haciendo alguna labor de la casa o su mayordomo haciendo la ronda matutina para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden. Bufo molesto al hacerse el ruido del caminar más tedioso e insoportable, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. No era realista que esos pasos ya habían desaparecido y solo él creía escucharlo como centenares de pisadas que recorrían hasta la habitación, según él y sus imaginaciones. Profirió un gritó, pidiendo en una fuerte exclamación silencio, siguiendo de largo sus alucinaciones que constante mente le torturaban, haciéndole creer cosas inexistentes. Se revolvió violento en su cama, levantándose en un simple movimiento, camino hasta el barcón de su habitación, abriendo las puertas de esta.

Ese día era el más frío de todos, aún así, sus pies descalzos, ni siquiera su cuerpo, noto el repentino cambio de la temperatura, apoyándose de la pared mientras observa los alrededores de un jardín que en un tiempo fue el más hermoso, y ahora no más era la copia exacta de una escena de terror sacada de una película. Se llevó una mano al rostro y tallo de este con fuerza, exhalando con fuerza nuevamente, y justo cuando abrió sus ojos, la iracundia en él había regresado, apretando su mandíbula. Como se estaban dando las cosas, nada iba bien, sino había empeorado, y ella lo había notado desde el punto donde le miraba sin ser vista por él.

Por alguna razón, ella le miraba con curiosidad y a la vez miedo… ¿Acaso se iba a matar?, ¿Planeaba tirarse? Muchas preguntas surgieron de ella, pero pronto, cuando vio la retirada de él, todas sus ideas se esfumaron, pensado así que eran simples suposiciones, él era demasiado orgulloso como para cometer suicidio, pero sí bastante masoquista como para torturarse y acabar con su vida lentamente. Siguió sus quehaceres, volviendo dentro de la casa, encontrándose de frente con el mayordomo quien le reitero nuevamente el no entrar en la habitación del Uchiha y evitarlo en todo momento.

….

Se dejo caer en el suelo como un miserable. Encontró irónico que luego de tanto tiempo, supo que su vida no tenía sentido alguno, riendo ante aquel descubrimiento que según él, era cierto. El tormentoso malestar le invadió nuevamente, se sentía mareado y en un intento fallido por no vomitar, termino ahogándose con su propio vomito, acudiendo su mayordomo quien le ayudo a devolverle el aire a sus pulmones, dándole palmadas fuertes en su espalda.

— ¡Mi señor!, ¡pero que hace fuera de cama!, ¡Debe descansar! — aquello sonó como regaño, molestándole al Uchiha quien abofeteo la mano que le había extendido su mayordomo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Lárgate! —Atajó él, levantándose como pudo.

— ¡Pero mi señor! —insistió en ayudarlo, empujándolo a un lado el Uchiha.

— ¡Dije que te largaras!, ¡Qué no entiendes! — profirió como demente que era, sacándolo a empujones.

Asegurando la seguridad de todos, cerró la puerta de su señor con llave, ya más al escuchar las amenazas de que los mataría cuando estuvieran dormidos. La residencia se hundió en pánico al escuchar los gritos y amenas del señor de la casa, murmurando muchos lo demente que era su patrón.

Esa noche, la residencia reposaba en completo silencio, y pese a que el mayordomo Saturobi había asegurado que nada pasaría, ella tomo sus propias medidas para protegerse. Todos reposaban en la casa en excepción de ella quien despertó con la garganta seca, decidiendo ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Abotono los últimos tres botones se su bata blanca que consistía en una sola pieza, de mangas largas, tomo en manos una pequeña linterna y salió. No se coloco calzado, sintiendo el frío del mármol.

Caminó en silencio por el oscuro y frío pasillo, deteniéndose en el centro de la casa. Alumbro al suelo al sentir haber pisado algo pequeño y redondo, encontrando pastillas de diferentes tamaños y colores, siguiendo el rastro con la linterna, llego hasta el empezar de las espaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Levanto la linterna y alumbro cada escalón, abriendo sus ojos de la impresión al ver en el último escalón, sentado en el centro como un demente ido de la realidad, se encontraba él, con sus ojos en alguna parte de la residencia.

Ni siquiera la había notado y pensó en irse, pero sólo cual su mente reitero la imagen de pastillas en el suelo, se alarmo, dando los primeros pasos en dirección a las escaleras.

—Joven Uchiha… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con voz quebrantada por el miedo. Repitió su pregunta al él no contestarle, decidiendo subir las escaleras.

Sus ojos apuntaron fijos en ella, deteniendo el paso al ver que le había notado. Sus ojos identificaron cierto objeto que no había visto ella, acelerándose su pulso al ver como lo tomaba en sus manos.

Lentamente, sin hacer un rápido movimiento, bajo las escaleras de espalda, mientras le miraba con miedo, espantándose al ver que él se había levantado. Se volteo con el propósito de correr, deteniendo su huida al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Por qué te espantas de ese modo si soy yo? — escuchó el cuchillo caer en el suelo, luego escucho otro golpe en el suelo, volteándose nerviosa.

Se había desplomado en el suelo, producto de la sobre dosis de pastillas que había ingerido. Nerviosa, se arrodillo al lado derecho de él y empezó a moverlo con sus manos en un intento que él se despertara.

— ¡J-joven Uchiha!, ¡Despierte Joven Uchiha!, ¡SEÑOR SATUROBI! — en un fuerte gritó, llamó al mayordomo mientras intentaba despertar al Uchiha.

Se había matado y ella había sido testigo de ello. Ella era en parte cómplice y culpable por no haber hablado al mayordomo del extraño comportamiento que había visto en él…._ella lo mato con su silencio, por temor le dejo morir._

Maldijo mentalmente al recordarse que el señor Saturobi no se encontraba en la casa esa noche. Se levanto y al algo indecisa, dejo el cuerpo del Uchiha tirado en el suelo mientras buscaba ayuda, corriendo en dirección a su habitación, abrió la puerta en un azote, despertando sobresaltada Tenten, su compañera de cuarto.

— ¡Qué! ¡P-pero qué demonios pasa contigo! — profirió Tenten, aventándole con una almohada, iba a continuar replicando por la actitud de la Haruno, pero silencio al ver el rostro de espanto y lo blanca que se había puesto ella.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, atacándole Sakura con la noticia.

—El señor Uchiha se mato. — soltó nerviosa.

— ¡Qué!, ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! — negó creerle ya que el señor de la casa se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto y era imposible que ella lo hubiera visto.

— ¡Esta tirado en las escaleras! — reaccionó al momento de haber escuchado aquello, saliendo apresurada de su cuarto, se dirigió hasta donde Sakura le había dicho, encontrando el cadáver del Uchiha.

Un sonido gutural del cadáver, hizo que Tenten se acercara, comprobando que no estaba del todo muerto.

— ¡Aún no está muerto! — exclamó Tenten.

—Hay que llevarlo al baño y ponerlo en la ducha, con agua fría despertara. — habló Sakura, mirándole Tenten con desaprobación.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Estás loca o que!, ¡Si se muere nos echan la culpa a nosotras! — soltó Tenten.

— ¡Y si se muere llevaremos el cargo de conciencia por no haber hecho nada! —bramó Sakura.

—Puedo vivir con eso. — aseguro Tenten, lavándose las manos de todos ese asunto.

—Tenten, sólo te pido que me ayudes a llevarlo a su cuarto. —le pidió casi rogándole, aceptando ella sólo con la condición de no más ayudarle a cargarlo, lo demás, que se lo resolviera ella por sí sola.

Ambas, lo levantaron cada por un brazo, arrastrándolo por todo el pasillo hasta su habitación cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. Lo llevaron hasta el baño, donde Tenten le ayudo a meterlo en la ducha para luego irse y dejar sola con todo el problema su compañera. Enrollo las mangas de su bata hasta los codos para no mojarlas, y llevó su mano derecha hasta la llave de agua fría y la abrió, cayendo una cantidad de fría en el cuerpo de Uchiha.

Sólo tardo doce segundos para empezar a reaccionar, y pronto cuando se dio cuenta de que tan fría estaba el agua, intento de pararse, cayendo de rodillas en el intento. La muchacha cerró la llave para luego arrodillarse al lado del joven para comprobar el estado de él, empujándola a un lado al sentir algo caliente y espumoso subir por su garganta. Abrió la tapa del inodoro, vomitando todas las pastillas que había tomado en un arranque de locura, del querer desaparecer de ese mundo que ya no tenía sentido vivirlo.

Suspiro de alivio, recostándose con los ojos cerrados en la pared, alegre de haberle salvado la vida a su patrón y no haberlo dejado morir como su subconsciente le había estado repitiendo. Su plan se había arruinado y todo por culpa de ella al entrometerse como siempre lo hacía. La locura empezó a apoderarse de él, y ella no era consciente de ello, ni siquiera fue consiente en el momento en que él se volteo, tomándola del cuello en uno de sus paroxismos. Abrió sus ojos e intento de gritar, pero la fuerza que el implementaba en su garganta, era casi imposible articular algún sonido o palabra cuerda.

— ¡No te pedí que me salvaras!, ¡Eres una estúpida criada que sólo sabe hacer todo mal! — profirió en su arranque le locura, soltándola para luego tomarla del rostro, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, quedando él de rodillas.

— ¡¿Te pedí que me salvaras? — preguntó en voz alta, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. —habló con dificultad.

— ¡Y Por qué demonios te entrometes en todo! — le gritó, entrando en ese .

Quedaron en silencio, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaba. Noto que él estaba en los efectos de la sobredosis de pastillas, y por ende era más peligroso ya que no pensaba antes de actuar. No se atrevía moverse ni decir nada ya que tenía miedo de que resurgiera era ira en él y acabara con ella como en momentos atrás intentaba de hacer. Esta vez no estaba el mayordomo para ayudar, y sin tan sólo hubiera tomado en cuenta sus extritas órdenes, tal vez y no estuviera frente aquel demente que amenazaba con romperle el cuello.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**Perdida en la realidad…**

Alzó su mano derecha hasta el pálido rostro de ella, estremeciéndola al sentir aquellos dedos, fríos como la nieve, apretarle con fuerza su mandíbula y parte de su mejilla izquierda. Intento articular alguna palabra de clemencia, pero la presión que ejercía aquella mano le provocaba dolor e inmovilizaba su mandíbula, impidiendo que hablara con claridad.

Estaba a manos de un Psicótico, un hombre quien fácilmente se llevaba por sus delirios, desconectándose completamente de la realidad en que vivía, escondiéndose muy adentro de su mundo personal que solo él creía que existía. Si fue capaz de matar a su amigo fiel de la vida, su único compañero, un cane Corso de color negro, también era capaz de aniquilar a un humano sin remordimiento alguno, después de todo, la ley lo protegía y por ser un enfermo mental, no iría a la cárcel, salvándose de toda pena criminal.

…el miedo opacaron los ojos de ella al ser consciente del peligro que corría, acelerando su pulso. El pensamiento de la muerte rápidamente hizo su entrada y le ataco profundamente, acelerándose la adrenalina que en esos momentos recorría su cuerpo a mil por segundo. La estaba asfixiando. Gruño de dolor al sentir aquellas dos manos apretarle con más fuerza su pequeño y delicado cuello, y en un ataque repentino de desesperación se lleno de fuerza y valor, flexiono su brazo derecho y empujo con una tremenda fuerza a su patrono, abalanzándolo contra el pequeño armario de puertas blancas y en madera que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del inodoro. Tomo una gran bocado de aire como nunca lo había hecho, exhalando con rapidez y casi entrecortado para luego aspirar y exhalar nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos, fue consciente que podía escapar, reincorporándose de inmediato, corrió en dirección a la puerta del baño, siendo embestida contra la misma al Uchiha haberse reincorporado en el momento que ella desvió sus ojos de él.

Profirió un gruñido con gran fuerza al sentir su cuerpo aplastado contra la puerta y el cuerpo del Uchiha quien la tenía de espalda, con su mano derecha atrapada en su espalda.

—Mira lo que has hecho, me has sacado sangre. — profirió, apretando con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha.

— ¡Usted me ataco! —Arguyó ella en un momento de desesperación mientras forcejeaba con él.

Murmuró incoherentemente palabras que ella no entendía de tan rápidas que las decía, era como si hablara con sí mismo, un autentico soliloquio. Sintió como la mano de él junto con su cuerpo, se separaban de ella, y teniendo así la oportunidad de escapar lejos de aquel lunático, se volteo, mirándole con asombro a aquel hombre arrodillado en el suelo, en completo silencio. Sufría de un trastorno psicótico breve, pensó ella. El individuo que sufre de aquel mal patológico, no le permite actuar y hablar acorde a la realidad, su cuerpo se paraliza, dando un cambio brusco sobre su comportamiento, aún así, ella no era medico para diagnosticarlo ya que bien lo que había escuchado decir del los médicos que le visitaban a diario, esos síntomas también se veían en otras enfermedades mentales, y en él, existía en caso más raro en el cual un paciente presenta diversas trastornos y comportamientos en los cuales a un medico les resulta difícil evaluar su enfermedad. Ahora, su patrono estaba calmado, pero no por su propia voluntad, sino por un episodio catatónico de esos que en varias ocasiones se le habían presentado. Estaba inmóvil, aún arrodillado en el suelo, una parte de su mente estaba conectada en la realidad, y la otra de muy lejos a ser fantasía. Ella se aproximo hasta él, se agacho y coloco cada mano en los hombros de él, asiendo un esfuerzo para reincorporarlo junto con ella y así poder llevarlo hasta la cama.

Lo que ella no sabía era que tal vez él no sufría de un ataque de catatonia, pero nido de una breve parálisis al su celebro desconectarse de su cuerpo, no completamente, pero lo mínimo como para causarle una parálisis mínima que solo podía durar minutos o horas, dependiendo que tan grave le había atacado. La iracundia recorría todas sus venas. Sonrió al sentir que podía mover sus dedos, y pronto podría mover todo su cuerpo. Aún estaba perdido en sus ataques de ira, no dejándolo ver la realidad de que uno de sus empleados, a pesar que le había atacado y amenazado, continuaba ayudando, aún así, él no tomo eso en cuenta, después de todo, para eso les pagaba, para ayudarle, sino, no tuviera sentido el porqué los contrato.

La atmosfera dio un giro brutal, volviendo el peligrosa escena que ella había experimentado en momento atrás, solo que esta vez no se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, sino contra el suelo frío de mármol, con los botones de su pijama destrozados, exponiendo aquel par de pechos que subían y bajaban a causa de su respiración agitada. Sus ojos se opacaron nuevamente del miedo que amenazaba con llevarla a un ataque de pánico al tener a su patrón sentado a horcas sobre su cintura. Intento de mover sus manos, pero estas habían sido levantadas y apresadas arriba de su cabeza, utilizando él una sola mano con la cual ejercía fuerza en sus muñecas, soltando ella uno que otro quejido.

Su locura se calmo un poco y sus ojos sicópatas se alejaron del rostro de ellas, posándolos en aquel par de pechos, asiéndose la gran interrogante de su vida _¿Cuándo fue que dejo de ser un hombre por completo, acudiendo solo a la masturbación para su satisfacción?_ No era lo mismo saciar tus deseos a través de una masturbación que ser masturbado por alguien o tener sexo con esa persona. Simplemente, no era lo mismo. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente, pero estando ella allí, con sus senos expuesto, que hombre como él se resistiría a la imagen que tenía frente, claro está, no era la perfecta, pero después de todo, era una mujer, con un par de pechos, y solo bastaba de abrir bien las piernas y con eso se olvidaba que trataba con una simple empleada, una mujer corriente, normal, de esas que su belleza es opacada por su abandono y pocos recursos.

Era una empleada, y para su mayor favor, era su empleada y un inmigrante. Nadie los tomaba en cuenta no más por ser inmigrantes, así que, podría acometer contra ella, divertirse un rato, y nada cambiaría en su vida, todo sería normal.

El pánico se había apoderado de ella, pensó en gritar, pero aquel par de ojos la intimidaron, silenciado ante el terror de ellos. Contuvo la respiración con repudio, arrugo y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo como el pulgar de la mano derecha de él, se entretenía augusto con su pezón, estimulándolo en pequeños y lentos círculos.

Por primera vez, estaba perdida en la realidad, no sabía qué hacer. O gritaba, o era una más del listado de mujeres víctimas de violación. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que llenarse de fuerzas y gritas, no podía acobardarse no más por la influencia de él y su nivel de clase. O gritaba o era participe en silencio de esa asquerosa violación forzada que fácilmente le dejaría un hueco enorme en su vida, algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

**Tormenta…**

Fue una simple ocurrencia de Tenten, escuchar detrás de la puerta de su patrón. Al principio, escucho murmullos y quejidos, iba a entrar, pero se contuvo al no escuchar más los ruidos. Un minuto y medio duro aquel fúnebre silencio, volviéndose a escuchar el ruido de algo golpear contra el suelo, seguido de un quejido. Coloco la mano en la perilla, la giro lentamente y entro, sorprendiéndose ante la escena que vio, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

**X..X**

Apretó sus senos con fuerza, deteniéndose abruptamente al ser consciente de lo que hacía. Quedo como piedra, sentado sobre ella, mirando hacia la nada, enfocado en su subconsciente donde recorrían miles de preguntas e imágenes. No estaba necesitado como para acudir a esa asquerosa violación. No lo estaba. Ella tenía la culpa, ella entro a la habitación, rompiendo todas las reglas que una vez su mayordomo le dicto y recalco miles de veces. Él era un hombre, así que era fácil dejarse llevar por sus deseos y más al ser un hombre solo, sin ninguna mujer al lado que pudiera cumplir sus fantasías y satisfacción sexual. No se detuvo por piedad, ni tampoco por lastima, simplemente lo hizo por asco. Asco hacía ella, hacía un inmigrante coreana, una sucia y vulgar mujer sin vocación alguna. Si, era racista. Racista hacía los negros, chinos, coreanos y hacía todo latino, pero más a los mexicanos y coreanos.

Sus ojos temblaron al tiempo que los abría con lentitud, enfocándolos en aquella imagen perturbadora. Se quedo un largo minuto mirándolo, asustándose al él fijar sus ojos en ella, dándole aquella mirada fría y penetrante que tanto la hacía temblar.

—Hn…—un quejido surgió de sus labios, él había volteado su rostro, fijando sus ojos hacía la puerta que daba entrada a su habitación, comprobando que sus intentos no le fallaban y que verdaderamente había alguien detrás de la puerta. Giro un poco su cabeza hacía ella y le miro de reojo al escuchar aquel pequeño quejido, siendo consciente que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, tal vez de miedo por él.

—j-joven…por favor. Déjeme ir. —habló en tono pasmado y tembloroso, temiendo que sus palabras causaran en él un mal efecto. Él continúo mirándola de reojo, en silencio.

—Prometo no molestarle. No lo hare más, no intervendré más en sus decisiones, pero por favor. Déjeme ir. —pidió en un hilo de voz, asiendo presión en sus labios y así evitar las ganas de llorar.

Él se volteo por completo, estrellando la palma de su mano contra el suelo, al lado derecho del rostro de la muchacha quien se sobresalto ante aquella reacción de su patrono. Acerco su rostro hacía el de ella, mirándola fijamente, esquivando al momento ella aquella mirada que tanto la intimidaba.

—Mírame. —Ordenó él en voz seca, molestándose al ella no obedecer.

—Mírame. —repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más severo y autoritario, cerrando ella sus ojos, instinto del miedo que le provocaba aquella voz.

—¡Maldita seas!, ¡Mírame! — con su mano derecha le tomo del rostro, obligándola a que le mirara, aún así, ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza, poniéndolo aún más furioso.

—¡¿Que sacas con retarme?, ¡¿Dime?, ¡¿Qué demonios sacas con ello? —Profirió en gritos, abriendo ella los ojos ante la sorpresa.

—No me lastime. Ya no más. ¡Por favor! — Ni siquiera la había levantado la mano contra ella, y ya andaba pidiendo clemencia, molestándole aún más.

—¡No!, ¡No Sakura!, ¡NO lo hare, porque cada vez que te dejo ir sin reprenderte haces más cosas!, pero esta vez no abra más, ya no más de tus faltas….ya no abra nadie que pueda detenerme para darte un buen escarmiento, para decirte un par de verdades. — la tomó de sus hombros, apretando de estos fuertemente.

—¡Aquí quien decide y manda soy yo, no mi mayordomo ni nadie más!, ¡Yo te pago y te doy un maldito techo!, ¡Soy yo a quien tienes que respetar y obedecer!, ¡A nadie más! — le gritó con furia, asustándola aún más.

—¡Crees que se siente bien ver a otros tomar iniciativa propia de lo que me convenga!, ¡Crees que no me molesta ver al mayordomo y a ti manejarme como títere y tratarme como un maldito niño discapacitado. — continuó en su tono agresivo y peligroso, empezando a sollozar ella lo cual le molesto aún más.

—¡Dime!, ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para decidir que es bien para mí y que no lo es?, ¡¿Con que derecho interfieres en mi vida y decisiones? — le gritó furioso.

—S-Saturobi…—intentó de hablar entre sollozos, pero él la interrumpió.

—¡ÉL NO ES NADIE! — Le interrumpió, aclarándole las confusiones que según él, ella tenía en su mente de quien mandaba y quién no.

Ella peligraba, y él no tenía control alguno de sus actos al su furia segarle, ni siquiera fue consiente cuando le enterró sus uñas en los hombros, sacándole sangre a la muchacha quien hizo un quejido de dolor, aún así, él no fue consciente de lo que hacía…

Tenten quien se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta, decidió actuar, entrando en silencio a la habitación, tomo en manos el jarró de flores, echando aún lado las marchitas y ya secas flores, camino en dirección a su patrono, siempre con la debida cautela para que él no se fijara de su presencia. Lo pensó sucesivamente, y en cuestión de segundos se arrepentía, pero al momento de verla a ella en el suelo tirada, pensó en lo que le podría pasar a la Haruno si no actuaba de inmediato.

Era una locura. Hacer aquella barbaridad, era toda una locura, y podría ser el final de su trabajo, aún así, pensó en la amistad que había formalizado con la Haruno en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos trabajando, teniendo en claro que ella no se merecía tanto maltrato y agresión de su patrono quien en un arranque de locura la empezó a asfixiar con ambas manos.

Con ambas manos, levantó el jarrón, cerró los ojos y estrello el jarrón sobre su patrón, cayendo este inconsciente en el suelo, aún lado de la Haruno quien quedo sorprendida ante la aparición de Tenten en el cuarto.

— ¡Dios mío!, ¡Que he hecho! —Exclamó al iré nerviosa, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Sakura aún seguía aterrada en el suelo, aún anonada antela impresión.

—¡Tenten! —soltó con la respiración entrecortada, reincorporándose lentamente, quedando de rodillas al lado de su patrón quien se encontraba inconsciente.

—¿Lo mate? — preguntó nerviosa Tenten, Sakura lo impresiono con la vista, comprobando que aún respiraba al ver su pecho moverse lentamente.

—Esta inconsciente. —respondió Sakura, aliviando la noticia a Tenten.

— Tenten, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. —pidió Sakura, levantando a su patrón por el brazo. Tenten retrocedió hacía atrás, negando con la cabeza el ayudarle.

—Olvídalo. —soltó Tenten.

—Es suficiente. Ya viste lo que paso, ¿Acaso quieres más problemas de los que tienes? —soltó nerviosa, queriendo que ella entrara en razón ante la locura que le estaba pidiendo.

—Tenten, es nuestro patrón. — le recordó ella preocupada.

—¡Y nos paga por hacer los deberes de la casa!, ¡No nos paga para intervenir en su vida y decisiones!, ¡Acaso no te dejo en claro quién es el que manda! —profirió Tenten, aún así, sus palabras no lograron hacerle el mínimo efecto a la Haruno quien seguía empeñada en ayudarla.

—Si se quiere matar, entonces déjalo. Es su decisión, no la de nosotras. Si tan miserable es su vida que no la aprecia para nada, entonces, déjalo que se mate o haga lo que quiera con su vida. Ya no te siguas metiendo en problemas. —Insistió Tenten en hacerla entrar en razón, pero tal parece que ella era más que terca porque nada de lo que decía la hacía pensar en las consecuencias.

—No puedo. Lo que me pides no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejar que alguien acabe con su vida sabiéndolo yo y estando presente. No puedo. Sería una pena que no me dejaría vivir. —Reveló Sakura.

—De lo que padeces tiene un nombre. La compasión es sinónimo de de idiotez. Lo que haces es una mera estupidez. Sentir compasión por él, es el primer error que has cometido, Sakura. —Retrocedió asía atrás, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida de la habitación, dejando a la Haruno sola con su problema.

Llevó casi a rastras el cuerpo de su patrono hasta la cama, recostándolo con dificultad en esta. Asía mucho frío, y la tormenta había empezado. El cuarto estaba demasiado frío, y para una persona como él, tan delicado y débil de salud, era bastante peligroso para su salud. Lo arropó, salió de la habitación en paso ligero y bajo las escaleras, y corrió en dirección a uno de los pequeños cuartos de la servidumbre, deteniéndose frente a la puerta donde se encontraba Kiba, un joven de nacionalidad mexicana.

—_Kiba…_—le llamó en voz baja, escuchando la voz del muchacho dentro de la habitación, pronto, escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, abriéndose esta.

—Sakura…es la una de la madrugada, ¿Acaso no eres consciente de ello? —habló con voz ronca y cansada.

—El patrón necesita leña. —habló ella, asiéndole creer a Kiba que eran ordenes directas de su patrón, obedeciendo de inmediato.

—Dame unos minutos. —le pidió, cerrando la puerta. Tenten los había escuchado, decidiendo actuar de inmediato, antes de que todo terminara en una tragedia.

—Estás loca Sakura. —le tomó del brazo derecho.

—Tenten. —Soltó sorprendida ante el susto que se llevó al Tenten aparecer de la nada.

—Si sigues con esa loca ideas harás que nos voten a todos, y que deporten a Kiba para su estado. —Soltó Tenten.

—¿Acaso no sabes que Kiba no nació en los estados como yo? Fácilmente lo pueden deportar, y a mí, pues no me harían nada, pero a mis padres sí. No solo te deportaras tu misma a tu estado, sino que te llevaras a Kiba enredado y de paso arruinaras la vida de casados que llevan mis padres al ser deportados, porque te aclaro que mi madre es de nacionalidad china y mi padre es mexicano, ambos serian separados. —Soltó furiosa Tenten.

—Porque piensas que todo terminara en tragedias. — se soltó molesta del agarre de Tenten quien había fruncido el ceño ante aquella estúpida pregunta.

—¡Con un demonio Sakura! ¡El Uchiha es racista! —Reveló Tenten.

—Eso no es cierto, sino, ¿Por qué nos contrataría? — soltó Sakura.

—Te recuerdo que quien nos contrato fue su mayordomo, y si estamos aún aquí es por mera suerte. — hablo furiosa Tenten.

—¡Bueno ya!, ¡Se quieren callar de una buena vez!, ¡Llevó rato escuchándolas desde mi cuarto! —Le interrumpió Kiba quien estaba furioso ante la discusión que aquellas dos había montado frente a su puerta.

—Iré a buscar la leña, y espero que para entonces hayan dejado su discusión y estén haciendo algo útil en la residencia. — Atajó con enojo, aleándose de ellas en paso ligero.

—¡Bravo Sakura!, ¡Nos has hecho la noche!, ¡Solo espero sobrevivir en esta y no aparecer muerta a manos del lunático que vive en esta maldita casa! — profirió en un gran sarcasmo, alejándose de la Haruno.

**X…X**

Puedes imaginarte cómo se siente que te inviten a pasar a un cuarto y tomar asiento en el centro de esta, atacándote con la noticia que tu hijo a muerto de la terrible enfermedad que ha combatido durante años. No. No tienes idea, porque tal vez no lo has pasado, pero él si tiene idea como se siente pasar por ese momento en que la adrenalina, en un impulso descontrolado, recorre a mil todas tus venas, y en un momento a otro, se detiene, sintiendo solo el lento pulso de su corazón, y la acompasada respiración.

En un segundo, todo desaparece. El mundo en que vivías ya no tiene sentido para ti cuando las cosas dan un giro drástico, aun que lo personal, desde joven, su vida siempre ha dado giros drásticos. Se encontraba entre despierto y dormido. Podía ver a su sirvienta vendándole cuidadosamente la cabeza. A los veinte minutos, escucho la voz masculina de alguien anunciar su entrada luego de tocar la puerta, escuchándose sus pasos avanzar hasta la chimenea donde echó más leña, anunciándole algo a su sirvienta…

—Esta es la única leña que pude encontrar en buenas condiciones, la demás esta mojada y no servirá, no hasta que se seque. —Anunció Kiba, colocando el restante de la leña a un lado de la chimenea.

—Pero será suficiente para pasar la noche. —Preguntó la Haruno, Kiba le miro algo dudoso, desviando luego su mirada hasta la cama de su patrono.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Kiba, evadiendo la pregunta de la Haruno.

—La verdad, es que no se. Aún no despierta. —miró dudosa y con algo de preocupación el cuerpo inmóvil de su patrón.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, volteándose para mover la leña con el Atizador metálico.

—Intento de suicidarse. —reveló ella con algo de arrepentimiento…ella no debía decirle eso a nadie, aún así, lo dijo.

—Pues que pena. Un hombre con tanto dinero para darse cualquier lujo, anda jugando con la vida. Si fuera él, ya estuviera lejos de aquí. —Opinó Kiba, mirándole con el ceño fruncido la Haruno quien encontró aquel comentario demás.

—Kiba…—le llamó a regaña dientes, él se volteo, mirándole con confusión.

— ¿Qué?, vamos Sakura, ¿Apoco no crees lo mismo? —arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo, enojándola a ella.

—No más tienes musalañas en la cabeza. —Soltó furiosa, dándose la vuelta. Kiba rió ante el mal ingles de ella.

—Se dice Musarañas, no Musalañas. — rió en voz baja mientras le corregía, soltando ella un suspiro de enojo.

—Creí que mi inglés era desastroso, pero el tuyo va de mal en peor. —Se burló, no con el propósito de hacerla sentir mal, sino con el propósito de alejar un poquito ese ambiente tenso que los abrumaba.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó en un chichillo silencioso, contrayendo su rostros de la ira.

—Bueno ya, tampoco es que te molestes…solo bromeaba contigo. —soltó con las manos al aire, esperando a que ella se apiadara y no le diera un buen escarmiento.

—Y dime, ¿Dara la leña que encontraste? — volvió ella al tema, suspirando él ante la pregunta.

—Supongo…—soltó, reincorporándose lentamente.

— ¿Supones? — le miró dudosa aunque aquella contestación.

—Dara para un par de horas, las suficientes para mantener este cuarto caliente. —reveló finalmente la verdad.

—Si mantienes la puerta cerrada y las ventanas, probablemente la temperatura del cuarto se mantenga así de caliente. — finalizó Kiba, disponiéndose a salir, deteniéndose al ver que ella había tomado asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Te quedaras? — preguntó entre asombrado y confuso.

—Sí. Es mi deber. — contestó ella.

— ¿Tu deber?, ese es el deber del mayordomo, no tuyo Sakura. — le recordó.

—Él no está. —reveló.

—Entonces, no me queda de otra. — soltó en un suspiro, y antes de salir, le informo.

—Vendré al rato a chequear como están las cosas. — le comunicó, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila ella al saber que Kiba estaría al pendiente.

Él había escuchado todo, aún así, no objeto, no porque estuviera de acuerdo que entraran y se pasearan por su cuarto la servidumbre, sino porque no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse y objetar ante las decisiones de ellos.

Se quedó dormida sin ni siquiera notarlo. La noche la había dejado demasiado cansada como para despertarse ante cualquier sonido. El Uchiha se había levantado de la cama, peligrando ella quien se encontraba sumida en su profundo sueño. Aún así del anterior ataque de furia hacía ella y las cuentas pendientes que tenían que arreglar, él no le prestó la más mínima atención, caminando en dirección al baño con la intención de darse un buen baño caliente. Cerró la puerta del baño y se despojo de su pijama azul oscura, y abrió la llave de agua caliente, sumergiéndose bajo aquel chorro. A medida que pasaba sus manos por la cabeza, de despojaba de sus vendajes teñidos de sangre, tirándolos en el suelo de la ducha. Recostó su frente en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua callera libremente por su espalda. Necesitaba descansar. Lo necesitaba, y más ahora que se sentía débil y sin energías, consecuencia del exceso abusivo de píldoras con el pretexto de desaparecer de una buena vez del maldito mundo.

Cerró la llave de la ducha, abrió la puerta de la ducha y salió, extendiendo su mano hasta la puerta del pequeño armario del baño, sacando una toalla color vino, secando su cuerpo con esta. La enrollo en su cintura y salió del baño, siendo consciente de que el fuego de la chimenea empezaba a desaparecer, decidió echar más leña, agachándose frente a esta.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y largos, de espaldas, con su cabello esparcido por toda su espalada, tocando las puntas de este el frío suelo de mármol. Se paralizo al reconocerle, aferrando sus manos en ambos lados de aquella butaca en cuero.

Se percató que ella había despertado, mirándola de reojo mientras movía la leña con el atizador que había encontrado a un lado de la chimenea. Ella observó su antebrazo, y luego más adelante, percatándose de lo que tenía él en manos, temiendo así que en un arrebato utilizara aquel objeto como un arma, acometiendo contra ella.

— ¿Asustada?, ¿Ni que hubieras visto al mismo demonio? — ella estaba tiesa como el cadáver de un muerto en un ataúd, no se movía para nada de aquel asiento.

—Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo hubiera hecho, mientras dormías, ¿No? —esta vez no le observo de reojo, sino que le miro directo a los ojos, conteniendo ella el aliento ante aquella mirada fría y poco amigable.

— ¿Conforme? — Tiró el atizador a un lado.

Se reincorporó y ella pegó más su cuerpo al espaldar de aquella butaca. Él bufó ante la reacción de ella, caminando en dirección a su armario, e ignorando la presencia de ella en aquel cuarto, se despojo de su toalla, quedando desnudo detrás de ella quien aún seguía sin moverse. Se colocó unos pantalones de algodón, color negro, sin ropa interior ni camisilla que cubriera aquel pecho desnudo. Camino hasta la cama donde se recostó boca abajo, cerrando sus ojos al momento, no con la intención de volver a dormirse, sino para tranquilizar un poco esa ansiedad que empezaba a atormentarle por dentro. Ella aún seguía inmóvil y en silencio. El autor de su miedo, seguía sin decir palabra alguna, con los ojos cerrados.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el tejado de la residencia, y en viendo empezaba a soplar aún más fuerte. Ella levantó su rostro un poco, enfocando sus ojos en el espejo que había arriba de la chimenea, encontrándose con los fríos ojos de él quien le miraba a través del espejo. Ella despego la mirada. Suspiró nerviosa, se levantó de la butaca, decidiendo retirarse de aquel lugar al verlo calmado.

No se había conocido en las mejores circunstancias, de hecho, ambos eras dos seres completamente extraños quienes Vivian en el mismo techo. Ella era tímida, callada y algo espantadiza, y él era todo lo contrario y mucho más de el perfil de esa muchacha que en esos momentos el observaba alejarse en paso lento y tembloroso.

La tormenta había provocado en ellos un silencio profundo. No la insulto, ni ella hablo, ni siquiera para saber si a su patrono se le ofrecía algo. Detuvo el paso al ver que en el suelo había varias fotos regadas por el suelo. Se agacho y las recogió todas, deteniéndose en una de las tantas fotos en la cual aparecía la imagen de un niño de siete años, sentado en el suelo mientras jugaba con su perro, un Cane corso de color negro, parecido al que el Uchiha había matado a golpes.

Pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, agachándose aquella persona, extendió su brazo y le quito de manera pasiva las fotos a la joven quien se sorprendió ante la parición de él.

—J-joven. Yo…—intentó disculparse, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios al aparece un nudo en su garganta. Él le miro con desdén.

—No seas entrometida. Si hay algo que más me molesta de mis empleados, son los curiosos. — soltó en voz fría, depositando las fotos en una de las gavetas de una pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama.

—Retírate. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa, reincorporándose ella de inmediato, y antes de dar los primeros pasos hacia la salida, escucho nuevamente la voz de él.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que andas diciendo, podrías lamentarte. —Advirtió él, amenazándola indirectamente. Ella salió del cuarto sin decir nada, solo permaneció en silencio.

Bajó aquella tormenta, había sido consciente de lo peligroso que era un enfermo mental, aún así, ese era su patrón, y debía lidiar con él aún que eso significara acometer contra ella al exponerse a sus arranques sicóticos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**Manos frías…**

Espesos nubarrones el cielo ese día, provocando que la atmosfera fuera una fría y húmeda. Como de costumbre, él se había levantado muy temprano, en la madrugada, aún así, nadie le escucho como de costumbre, extrañándole a algunos que estaban acostumbrados a sus ataques sicóticos. Desde aquella noche, nadie supo nada del mayordomo, hasta que una llamada surgió, contestando el teléfono Tenten.

—Residencia Uchiha. —Habló Tenten, no convencida de haber hecho lo correcto. De haber tomado la llamada teniendo en cuenta que el mayordomo se los había prohibido, aún así, él no estaba para tomar la llamada, viéndose ella forzada a contestarla al escucharlo sonar de manera reiterativa, como si se tratase de una emergencia.

— ¡Gloria Dios! —Soltó en una gran exclamatoria aquella voz mayor y masculina, reconociéndola Tenten de inmediato. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se vio reflejada en su rostro.

— ¡Señor Saturobi! —Soltó ella aliviada y casi en un tono alegre.

— ¿Todo bien en la residencia? —Olvidándose de las cordialidades que a menudo se le veían reflejada al mayordomo, prefirió ir directo al grano y preguntar lo que tanto le tenía alarmado.

_El silencio de Tenten le había preocupado…_

— ¿Algún problema?, ¿Ocurrió algo con el joven Uchiha? —Preguntó de inmediato, alarmado por la salud de su patrono.

— ¡No!, nada de eso, es solo que…. —se limitó a hablar. Si decía algo podría meter en problemas a Sakura y a ella misma por haber agredido a su patrón.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Soltó algo exasperado por la tardanza de Tenten en soltar las cosas.

—Nada, es solo que le necesitamos. Usted sabe como es el patrón de difícil. —mintió ella en parte.

—Estén tranquilos. Esta bajo medicación y no puede hacer nada contra ustedes ni contra él mismo. Le subieron la dosis de Flurazepam, eso lo mantendrá en las noches dormido. —Aseguró Saturobi quien estaba ajeno de lo que había ocurrido en la residencia la noche pasada.

—Pero. Es que usted no entiende. Tiene que venir. —insistió ella.

—Y lo hare. Tan pronto cuando termine algunos asuntos del patrón, volveré a la ciudad. —Aseguró él, entendiendo a fondo la preocupación de Tenten.

—Yo más que nadie quiere regresar a la residencia. No me gusta dejar solo tanto tiempo a mi señor, pero viendo como van las cosas, era necesario que arreglara esos asuntos de inmediato. —Explicó luego de una corta pausa.

—Por favor. Dile a Sakura que no se olvide de llevarle la comida a la hora exacta al joven Uchiha. Dile que le he dado permiso para que entre a su habitación, pero por favor, dile que se asegure de hacerlo rápido. Entre menos tiempo este en la habitación mejor será para ella. — finalizó él, cortándose la comunicación en ese instante, dejando a una Tenten desconcertada.

Se disponía a enganchar, pero escucho la respiración de alguien por el teléfono, creyendo así que se trataba de Saturobi, Habló, pero nadie le contesto, siendo consciente que alguien escuchaba por la otra línea, estremeciéndola por completo.

Tenía la impresión que aquel personaje que les escuchaba era nada más que el patrón, y si era así, entonces se encontraba fuera de la habitación puesto que en su cuarto no había teléfono alguno. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, mirando los alrededores con disimulo, nerviosa ante la idea que su patrón andaba suelto por la casa.

—¡HEY! —exclamó Kiba detrás de Tenten, espantándola, dando un gritito del susto, se volteo, encarando al payaso que le había hecho aquella broma de la gusto.

—¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo! —Profirió con la respiración alterada y rostro rojo, contraído por la ira.

—¿Qué te ocurre?, no más fue una broma. —le miró confundido al verla tan agitada y llena de coraje.

—Pues tu estúpida broma casi me infarta. ¡Dios! — soltó en un desahogo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó nuevamente, escuchándose una de las tantas puestas de la residencia azotarse con fuerza, alertando a Tenten de sobre manera.

—Tal vez fue el viento. —Miró hacía el pasillo del fondo donde había provenido aquel ruido que tanto asusto a Tenten.

—O quizás no….—Miró el pasillo con nostalgia.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Tente? —Preguntó ya en un tono preocupado.

—Creo que el patrón anda suelto por la casa. —reveló ella nerviosa, él de inmediato presto atención a las palabras de ella, mirando los alrededores con suma atención.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — preguntó mientras observaba cada esquina de los alrededores, inmóvil al lado de la muchacha que estaba blanca como el papel.

—Escuche una respiración en la otra línea del teléfono, luego de haber culminado la llamada. —explico ella.

—¿Y? —le miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso ante lo que ella decía.

—En su habitación no hay teléfonos. —reveló ella, entendiendo el punto Kiba.

—Sólo hay cuatro teléfonos en esta residencia. — soltó Kiba. Sólo había cuatro teléfonos en la residencia. Uno en el despacho del Uchiha, otro en el cuarto de Saturobi, el tercero se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de decoración, justo en la esquina del centro de la residencia, y el cuarto estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso, a quince pasos de la habitación del joven Uchiha.

—Iré a revisar. — se ofreció Kiba, preocupado por el hecho que ocurriera lo que paso hace dos años atrás.

—Iré a cerrar las puertas y ventanas con llave. — Habló Tenten de inmediato.

—Sí, eso es lo mejor. Cierra todas las puertas con llave y dile a todos los empleados que cuando salgan de la casa y entren, tienen que poner seguro, solo así evitaremos que se escape nuevamente. —Ordenó Kiba preocupado, separándose ambos al momento para cumplir sus importantes tareas.

**X…X**

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y Sakura se había levantado dos horas tarde, temiendo que Saturobi allá llegado y no la encontrara haciendo los trabajos matutinos de la residencia. Se dio un rápido baño y se coloco su uniforme negro, recogiéndose el cabello en un intrincado moño alto para evitar que este se suelte.

Salió por la puerta de su humilde habitación, ubicada en el sótano bien construido de la casa, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kiba pasar como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera les dio los buenos días como acostumbraba a hacerlo todas las mañanas. En su rostro se veía la preocupación, poniéndola a ella un poco nerviosa. Se volteo un tanto desconcertada, caminado en dirección a la puerta del sótano que dada accedo hacía el patio trasero de la casa.

— ¡Shi bal! _(God damn it)_ —soltó una pequeña maldición en su idioma al percatarse que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave.

Se volteó y sin más remedio, se condujo en dirección a la otra entrada principal que daba acceso al interior de la casa, encontrándose con Tenten quien había pasado frente a ella en paro ligereo, empezando a extrañarle. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Se encontró a Kiba nuevamente, interponiéndose en su camino, dispuesta a interrogarle de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kiba? —preguntó ella, viendo el rostro exasperado de su compañero quien la tomo de los hombros y la aparto.

—Ahora no, Sakura. —Contestó él, apartándola aún lado. Ella no se dio por vencida.

—Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? —se interpuso nuevamente en su camino, él levanto una mano y la paso con sus cabellos con desesperación.

—Sakura. El patrón ha salido de su cuarto. —Reveló serio.

— ¿Y qué ocurre con ello?, no veo nada de malo que salga de su habitación. —Habló ella, ignorante a los sucesos que ocurriendo en el pasado. Ella no estaba en ese tiempo, y por tanto, se comprendía su ignorancia ante el peligro que significaban esas palabras.

—Sakura, ¿Qué no entiendes? El patrón ha salido de su habitación. Tenemos que asegurar las puertas y ventadas antes de que se escape como una vez lo hizo. — soltó algo exasperado, entendiendo al momento ella la desesperación de él.

— ¿Lo buscaste en su habitación? —preguntó Sakura un tanto alarmada.

—No está… —soltó exasperado, alejándose de ella para iniciar nuevamente su búsqueda.

Ella se unió a la búsqueda, revisando casa cuarto y rincón de la residencia, esperando que un milagro surgiera y encontrara a su patrón antes de que el señor Saturobi regresara…

**X…X**

La puerta de su habitación se encontraba entre abierta al igual de la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al barcón. La lluvia caía en forma horizontal. Podía ver las grandes gotas de agua caer en el cristal de la puerta, derramándose hasta llegar al suelo y perderse. Levanto su rostro y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien toda aquella sensación de sentir las gotas de agua tibia caer en su rostro y parte de su ya húmedo cuerpo. Tenía que estar fuera del mundo real para creer que la lluvia estaba tibia en un clima sumamente frío. Su cuerpo era el que ardía a consecuencia de la fiebre.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y tallo de este con suma delicadeza, subiendo sus manos hasta su frente, recogiendo los mechones de cabellos, echándolos hacía atrás. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse más de lo que estaba, escuchando una gran exclamatoria llena de sorpresa por parte de aquella voz fémina ya reconocida…

— ¡Dios mío! —Repitió nuevamente ella, corriendo en dirección hacía su patrono.

— ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! —soltó ella nerviosa. El sintió aquel tacto frío posarse en su frente, mirando aquella mano con molestia…. ¿_Porque ella le molestaba tanto?_

Estaba perdiendo la visibilidad. Empezaba a ver todo confuso y distorsionado, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de la muchacha al sentir que se desvanecía.

— ¡Patrón! —Soltó ella asustada, al sentir todo el peso de su patrono encima de ella.

Perdió el equilibro al retroceder erróneamente hacía atrás, cayendo sentada en el suelo húmedo junto al Uchiha.

— ¡Señor Uchiha!, ¡Joven!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Despierte! —repitió ella innumerables veces mientras lo sacudía con las manos.

— ¡KIBA! —Gritó mientras intentaba de levantarlo.

El joven, al escuchar sus gritos, subió las escaleras de inmediato, seguido por Tenten quien subió las escaleras detrás de él.

— ¡Sakura! —Exclamó Kiba, buscándola con la vista, encontrándola arrastrando a su patrón hacía la cama.

—Kiba, ayúdame a quitarle la ropa. — pidió Sakura, ofreciéndose de inmediato el joven. Tenten fue en busca de un set de pijamas limpia y seca para el joven.

Con la ayuda de Kiba y Tenten, le quitaron la ropa húmeda al patrón, colocándole ropa limpia. Lo recostaron en la cama y pusieron más leña en la chimenea, tomando la iniciática Tenten de bajar y subir un poco más la calefacción de la residencia.

Ella, observo en silencio a su patrón, pensado en la idea de llamar algún doctor, rebelando su idea a Kiba.

— ¿Le llamamos a un doctor? —Preguntó Sakura. Kiba mantuvo silencio por un minuto cual ella considero el más largo de su vida.

—No. —Finalmente Contestó.

—Estará bien. Después de todo, no es la primera vez. —finalizó, dejándola anonada ante las palabras de él.

—Pero, Kiba. Esta ardiendo en fiebre. —Recordó ella un poco preocupada.

—No es como para llamar un doctor. Tranquila. Al rato le diré a Tente que suba una charola de sopa para él. —aseguró, saliendo de la habitación con la intención de cortar más leña y traerla a la residencia.

Arrastro una silla con ella hasta la esquina derecha de la cama, decidiendo así con sus actos, velarle el sueño a su patrono hasta que este estuviera en mejor estado.

Una persona como ella, ignorante de la verdadera personalidad de su patrón, no sabía en el peligro que corría estar en la misma habitación de un perfil tan hablado como el de Uchiha Itachi. Sufría más que "trastornos de personalidad sádica", según ella dedujo, o mejor dicho, según escucho el doctor decirle al mayordomo. Los sádicos no necesariamente se inclinan a lo sexual. Lo que se trata de explicar es que existen diferentes formas de placeres en los que un sádico como Itachi sufren, y en el caso de él, provocarle dolor a alguien era una forma de alimentar su ego, llenarlo de placer, claro está, no sexualmente. Ese tipo de trastorno lo hacía ser un sádico extraño ya que no lo inclinaba directamente a un sicópata sádico quien no solo disfruta provocando dolor en relaciones sexuales, sino en diferentes circunstancias y una de ella es la forma indirecta en el cual un sádico disfruta creando daño a través de las emociones de otras u utilizando personas, manipulando estas a tal grado de caer en sus juegos de obediencia.

En un mundo de locura como la que se manifestaba en aquella residencia, todo era posible, incluso, hasta el homicidio. Aún así, en ese mundo de locura, ella no era consciente del peligro que corría, ni siquiera se advertía de estos al ser aconsejaba por los mismos que la rodean y han vivido y servido en aquel techo durante años. Ella era ignorante a la elocuente maldad sádica de él que se disfrazaba con la audaz imagen de un simple y corriente enfermo incapaz de hacer daño alguno. Así lo creía y veía ella quien aún no era víctima de las técnicas diferentes de torturas que empleaba su patrono en forma de venganza y placer, utilizando de por medio la palabra "castigo" como forma de excusa a sus crueles maltratos tantos como físicos y verbales…ella aún era ajena a esa maldad de él, no la había probado como Kiba a quien la maldad frialdad de su patrono de manifestó en una verdaderamente aterrorizante, llevándolo casi al punto de la muerte no más por intentar de detener a su patrono en uno de sus paroxismos.

Pronto y sin quererlo, cayó en un liviano sueños, quedando dormida en la silla, ajena así al mundo que se encontraba y a los que la rodeaban…desconectada al peligro que tenía frente.

**X…X**

Despertó desorientado, siendo consiente a los pocos minutos que se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama.

Pasó su mano derecha con brusquedad en su rostro, luego se volteó completamente del lado derecho de la cama, enfocando sus ojos en la primera figura que vio frente a la orilla de la cama. Allí se encontraba ella, con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo en aquella mullida silla. La observo en silencio, y no supo porque, pero aquella mujer, su físico y carisma, le hacía enojar. Tenía todas las negativa y debilidades que él podía odiar, no obstante, todas aquellas no eran las del inicio de su enojo cada vez que la veía. Recordó al momento un pequeño detalle, y era sobre su nacionalidad, acordándose que una vez, su _"Enfermera"_, aquella que curiosamente tenía el mismo color de cabello, en donde solo había la diferencia en que el de ella era con vueltas rizadas en la puntas y en de su sirvienta no más era lizo y sin volumen alguno. Si. Tal vez y aquella semejanza fuera el inicio de su enojo, de que no la soportaba, y que cada vez que la veía, solo pensaba en deshacerse de ella, de hacerla sufrir hasta matarla del dolor.

La vida tiene muchas casualidades, e irónicamente, todas le caen a él como anillo en el dedo. Suspiro, volteándose una vez más en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Aún tenía fiebre, aún así, eso no le detuvo para estar un buen tiempo despierto en donde aprovecho para navegar una vez más a su pasado, donde habitaba su niñez oscura y solitaria que tuvo.

Venía de una familia púdica y noble, respetable por toda clase sociable. Su madre se apellidaba Khamitov, y su padre Uchiha, un apellido más destacado y reconocido que el de su humilde madre. A la hora de compararlos en poder y dinero, su madre no era nadie en el campo político y económico, aún así, eso no la dejaba como una miserable de clase baja, puesto que su esposo tenía a su disposición una humillante cantidad de dinero, la familia de ella era conocida tanto como en dinero y poder, pero jamás y aclarando, nunca como Uchiha Fugaku.

La extraña familiaridad entre ellos se habló mucho y se llego a pensar que Uchiha Fugaku le había sido infiel a Mita Khamitov al casarse seis meses después con Khamitov Mikoto, prima de Mita. Con el tiempo, los comentarios fueron acallados y más al ver el desempeño que ponía Mikoto en sus primos y ahora hijastro, Uchiha Hikaku y Uchiha Konan, la hija menor de Fugaku.

Tres años luego de Hikaku haber cumplido doce años y Konan tres años, la familia Uchiha recibe la gran acogida de otro huésped en su residencia. Un nuevo hijo que sería el desvelar de su padre, un nuevo prodigo en la familia…Uchiha Itachi. Hay debería marcar su tormento, en el momento que nació y vino al mundo, marcado con el terrible sello de la lujuria y pecado. Aborreció a su madre una vez de haber sabido la verdad de las consecuencias en como esa semilla, esa esperma del pecado, fue ingresada en uno de los óvulos de ella, dándole la vida a un ser que nunca debió haber nacido.

Aún así. Calló la verdad, calló sus orígenes, ese terrible pecado, y vivió con él, dejándolo atrás, y solo por el nacimiento de su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke. Si alguien sabía la verdad, los separarían, y jamás se verían. Viviría con el tormento de saber que tal vez su hermano estuviera siendo sometido a los mismo estudios y tareas que su padre le forzó hacer una vez, o tal vez, su pequeño hermano, sería abusado físicamente por llevar la imagen y sangre de su madre. Eso y muchas cosas más, hicieron que acallara la verdad, viviendo la vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

El terrible secreto de su madre, las constantes discusiones de sus padres, el maltrato físico y verbal de su padre hacía su madre, y extrañamente así todos en excepción de Itachi. Las constantes violaciones de su madre, la depresión y locura que había caído su padre, la juventud, el renacer de su primer amor que se convertiría en su esposa, sus enfermedades, la llegada de la _"Enfermera" quien cuidaría de él y _su primera hija a quien vio morir sin poder hacer nada…todo eso y si le añadimos el presente, fue la causa que el estado del joven Uchiha Itachi, emporara más, volviéndose un "sicópata esquizofrénico", capaz de matar sin contemplación alguna.

La retorna llegada de aquella memoria mala. Esa memoria tormentosa, fue la causante de que el paroxismo le segara completamente, perdiendo así el control de sus impulsos.

Ya no pensaba, ni siquiera era consciente de hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la gaveta de la pequeña mesa de noche, sacando unas tijeras largas y puntiagudas. No sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que la locura lo encarcelara por completo….


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

**Noches largas**

Despertó desorientada, con el Corazón a mil. No sabía que ocurría o como llego a parar en el suelo, solo estaba consciente de que unas fuertes manos le tomaban fuertemente del cabello, arrastrándola por todo el suelo. Su vista estaba nublada y aún no había despertado del todo, solo basto minutos para empezar a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Levanto su rostro e intento de observar a su patrón quien en todo momento le daba la espalda. Sintió como su corazón se paralizo y dio un brinco al ver aquel objeto metálico y punzante en sus manos.

— ¡Espere!, ¡Que esta asiento! — Empezó a moverse descontroladamente mientras le arrastraba. Aruño y apretó las manos de él que le sostenía fuerte del cabello.

Él no soltó ni una palabra, seguía mudo y distante, con esa pose tan fría que tanto intimidaba a todos.

— ¡Suéltame! —Profirió ella, aruñando con fuerza las manos de él.

Le aventó contra la pared, y antes de que él pudiera utilizar aquel objeto metálico que tenía en manos, ella reacciono al momento, se agacho antes de que él pudiera enredar sus manos en el cuello de ella, empujándolo con fuerza, logrando que él perdiera el equilibro al no esperar tal reacción en ella. Actuó con rapidez y en el momento que empezó a reincorporarse, ella se abalanzo contra él, forcejeando con sus manos, intentando de quitarle las tijeras.

Los papeles intercambiaron en un momento a otro, quedando ella bajo su cuerpo, con la suerte de tener en manos la única arma que podía acudir en un momento de defensa.

— ¡Aléjese! —Soltó ella, amenazando con utilizar las tijeras que tenía en manos. Él sonrió.

— ¡No me escucho!, ¡Aléjese! —Reiteró ella en voz alta, acercando la punta de aquel objeto en el pecho de él.

—Hazlo. —su gélido aliento choco con el rostro de ella al pronunciar aquella palabra.

Ella quedo muda. Las palabras de él, sus gestos, su mirada fría...todo implanto en ella miedo y más al él incitarle que le hiciera daño. O lo hacía o él se adelantaba y la apuñalaba. Así lo pensaba. Sus manos empezaron a sudarles. Las sentía frías y temblorosas. Pronto, su temor se salió de control, perdiéndole la vista a los movimientos de él, intercambiándose los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella tembló e imploro en temblorosos murmuros incoherentes. Temía por su lo desconsiderada que fue consigo misma al exponer su vida de esa forma.

Tomó en cuenta su posición en la situación, siendo consciente de lo desconsiderada que fue consigo misma al exponer su vida de esa forma. Ahora era él quien tenía la vida de ella en sus manos, y en ellas era que decidiría su destino, si vivir o "_morir"._

Le_ imploro. _Le imploró que por favor no le lastimara, aún así, las palabras de ellas no eran nada para un lunático como él quien al parecer encontraba entretenido las acciones que cometía contra ella y demás personas.

¡Gritó! E inmediatamente él la amordazo, apretando fuertemente con su mano derecha la mandíbula de ella, atropellando el plan de ella de buscar ayuda.

— ¡Cállate! —Profirió él, poniendo frente a sus ojos las tijeras con el propósito de intimidarla, provocando que ella temblara del miedo.

—No pienso lastimarte, solo te daré un escarmiento por entrometida. —aquello no fueron palabras de alivio para ella, sino no más una amenaza que traía consigo maldad y crueldad.

_¡Dios! _Si tan sólo hubiera sido consiente de todas las advertencias que escucho y fácilmente ella evadió de lo tonta que era al pensar que él no era tan peligroso como muchos aseguraban.

La tomó con fuerza de los hombros, separando su espalda del mármol frío para luego aventarla con fuerza con el propósito de acallarla ya que sus sollozos le desesperaban. Sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaban, haciendo ella un esfuerzo por recuperarlos.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras niña estúpida! —soltó con demencia, volviendo a repetir el mismo acto violento contra ella.

Y, por primera vez, sintió el gran alivio que puede proporcionar un milagro que ha acudido a la salvación de ella. Fue una sensación agradable que recorrió todo su cuerpo, causándole contantes escalofríos.

Se levanto con torpeza mientras los gritos lunáticos de él inundaban toda la habitación y parte de la residencia.

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡Bastardo!, ¡Te lo exijo! —Le gritó su patrón a Kiba quien había acudido al cuarto de su señor al escuchar los gritos de la Haruno.

— ¡Itachi!, ¡Tranquilo amigo!, ¡Ya paso todo! —Intentó de calmarle Kiba. La forma informal en que le hablaba a su patrono daba mucho que decir, como si algún lazo entre ellos hubiera existido en algún tiempo.

La espalda del Uchiha quedo aprisionada contra el pecho de Kiba quien milagrosamente, entre forcejeos peligrosos, había logrado arrebatarle las tijeras al Uchiha, aprisionándole inmediatamente sus manos, apretando sus muñecas con fuerza mientras intentaba flexionar sus brazos para así aprisionarlos contra su pecho.

— ¡Desgraciado!, ¡A ti también te daré un buen escarmiento por entrometido!, ¡Así aprenderás quien es el dueño y señor de esta casa! —Exclamó con demencia el Uchiha mientras forcejeaba entre los brazos de Kiba.

—Itachi, Ya…tranquilízate, te aras daño. ¡Empeoras las cosas y emporas tu salud! —Profirió Kiba mientras le aguantaba con más fuerza a su patrón. Tenten había llegado en esos momentos, sorprendiéndose de la escena.

Nadie le hablaba tan informal al Uchiha como para llamarlo con su nombre, sin un prefirió de acompañante. Nadie, pero él, Kiba, lo había hecho, y para haber acometido a aquella falta, debía haber un lazo entre ellos, y así lo pensaba Sakura quien miraba toda aquella escena.

— ¡Infeliz!, ¡Te despediré por faltarme el respeto y no seguir ordenes!, ¡Con un demonio, soy tu patrón, el que te paga! —Exclamó Itachi en el momento que Kiba lo aprisiono de espaldas en la cama.

— ¡Kiba!, ¡Ya suéltalo! —Intervino Tenten, nerviosa por las amenazas de su patrón.

— ¡Tenten!, Busca en la recamara del mayordomo los tranquilizantes del Uchiha y una jeringa. — Ordenó Kiba quien parecía estar perdiendo contra la fuerza del Uchiha.

— ¡P-pero Kiba!, ¡Te despedirá! —Exclamo ella nerviosa. Kiba volteo su rostro y le miro directo a los ojos.

—Hazlo ya Tenten—Exclamo Kiba, seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Sakura!, _¿Estás bien?_ —Pregunto Kiba, dándole una rápida mirada a la joven.

—S-si…lo s_iento._ —se disculpo ella, apenada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sakura, ahora no. Por favor, ayúdame a atarlo. —pidió Kiba. Ella negó con la cabeza a hacerlo, pero luego de haber escuchado por segunda vez que él se lo pedía, acudió de inmediato, pasándole las correas que estaban colocadas en los aleros de la cama. Con dificultad y un poco de esfuerzo, lograron amarrarle, entrando Tenten a los veinte minutos con el sedante y jeringa en manos. Se lo entrego en manos a Kiba quien como todo un experto le aplico el sedante en el hombro al Uchiha, asiéndole efecto al minuto.

Ya tranquila la situación, decidieron abandonar la habitación, tomando como oportunidad Kiba para hablar con la Haruno a solas.

—Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo. —Habló el muchacho, deteniéndose ambos en el fondo del pasillo. Tenten continuo su paso por orden de Kiba quien con la mirada le había pedio privacidad.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Ya no entraras más a la habitación de él. Es una orden. —reveló Kiba.

—Me hare cargo yo de él. Sé cómo tratar con él, y además, tengo mucha más fuerza y capacidad para lidiar en las situaciones que tú no sabes hacer. — continuó él con semblante serio.

—P-pero Kiba. El mayordomo se molestara, él pidió que fuera yo quien entrara a su habitación. —Intervinó ella.

—Sé cómo lidiar con él, lo hice en un tiempo, y si lo deje hacer fue por simple cobardía, por falta de experiencia. Ahora estoy seguro que debo ser yo el que se haga cargo de él en la ausencia del mayordomo. —habló Kiba.

—Él es muy peligroso para que tu sola lidies con él. No tienes la experiencia, ni siquiera sabes lo peligroso que es él. Itachi es capaz de hacer daño físicamente si le das la espalda. Las mismas tijeras que tenía hoy en sus manos, fueron las mismas que utilizo cuando me apuñalo en la espalda en uno de sus ataques. —Reveló él, quedando impresionada la Haruno.

Ahora lo entendía todo…aún así, sabía que detrás de aquella revelación, había una historia inconclusa.


	8. Chapter 8

_**INF IMP! **_

_**Aruma es la muchacha que sale en la película de Naruto Shippuden: Bonds. Y Yomi es el hombre que sale en la primera película de Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**Cambios imprevistos…**_

Durante un limitado periodo de tiempo, el silencio había abarcado en la gran residencia Uchiha, pero pronto, toda aquella tranquilidad había sido interrumpida abruptamente por el agudo sonido de un gritó descontrolado, seguido por maldiciones y blasfemias.

Gritó e insultó, lanzando objetos como el loco demente que era. Kiba ya había salido de la habitación y cerrado con llave, librándose de algún mal golpe de su patrono. Sakura los había escuchado, al igual que los demás empleados de la residencia, aún así, para ellos ya era algo común escuchar los gritos de su patrón quién gritaba que lo tenía como un prisionero, encerrado en aquella habitación completamente clausurada ya que Kiba se las arreglo para asegurar las ventanas en caso que su patrón intentara algún escape por las ventanas. La rutina cotidiana continuó corriendo normalmente en la residencia, los empleados estaban entretenidos en sus tareas, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación.

**X…X**

El reloj del fondo de la pared de la habitación de Uchiha, había marcado las diez de la mañana, dos horas después de presentar conductas extrañas donde en un arrebato, aventó contra Kiba un gran florero decorativo, saliendo milagrosamente el joven ileso al lograr esquivar el objeto. Sus alteraciones en el habla fueron señal de alerta para el Joven Kiba quien había entrado en aquella sombría con la intención de llevarle su desayuno. Comenzó a divagar en sus delirios, perdiendo el sentido de la razón, poniéndose en vela Kiba ante cualquier movimiento brusco de su patrón quien había empezado a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, frente a las ventanas. Su caminar había cesado por completo, caminado hacía atrás, se volteo, fulminando con la mirada aquel gran florero de unos tres pies de largo. Kiba se encontraba de espaldas, poniendo todo en orden en el pequeño desayunador redondo, escuchando cuando el Uchiha levantó con brusquedad el Florero, aventándolo hacía el joven sin consideración alguna.

Intentó de calmarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, aún así, la locura de su patrón impedía hacerlo volver a la realidad, divagando en una de sus tantas alucinaciones violentas. Antes de que el Uchiha tomara control de la situación y se volviera una mayor amenaza, Kiba actuó de inmediato, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón Mezclilla, una jeringa ya lista con el calmante intravenoso. Logró inyectarle el tranquilizante, aunque al principio, en el violento forcejeo, creyó por un momento no lograrlo al Uchiha intentar de arrebatarle la jeringa, aún así, gracias a un milagro, pudo tomar control de la situación, logrando inyectarle el tranquilizante por la espalda, lugar menos indicado para una inyección, aún así, no tenía más opciones.

Se aseguró de amarrarlo a la cama y ajustar bien las correas en cuero. Recogió el desayunador, poniendo todo de vuelta en la bandeja de bronce, saliendo de la habitación, ingresando al segundo una de las empleadas para limpiar el desastre y sacar todo objeto que fuera de peligro para su señor. Tenten ayudó a retirar cada objeto, al igual que Kiba quien estaba al pendiente de todo lo que acontecía en aquel cuarto.

Como de costumbre, Sakura se había despertado a las cinco y cuarenta de la madrugada para tomar una ducha, alistarse e ir a desayunar antes de empezar las tareas del hogar. Sintió una leve nostalgia, en compañía de una terrible ansiedad que recorrió todo su cuerpo, descubriéndose en el temblor de sus manos, al escuchar los gritos arrebatados del Uchiha quien maldecía e insultaba incoherentemente. Se le fue difícil ingerir el desayuno debido al mariposeo y escalofríos que sentía esa mañana por lo que opto levantarse del desayunador, lavar su plato y taza de case cual había dejado a mitad, empezando así su mañana con el aseo de los cuartos del tercer piso. En la labor de limpieza, se le unión Amaru quien llevaba cuatro años trabajando en la residencia. Ella es una chica muy extrovertida y con un sentido del humor único, de cabellos largos, color canelo rojizo, muy extravagante cual llevaba ocultado en un gorro viejo, tejido a mano, que nada bien lucia con el uniforme de sirvienta.

Tenten había salido a Lee, un joven de nacionalidad china, a hacer las compras de la residencia. Kiba se encontraba haciendo las labores en el jardín junto a Kimimaro, mientras que Choji, el chofer de la residencia, estaba llevando a Tenten y su compañero a hacer las diligencia, y Tayuya, la hermana mayor de Amaru, andaba preparando el almuerzo. Nadie más se encontraba en la residencia debido que el resto de los empleados habían aprovechado la ausencia del mayordomo, huyendo de sus tareas en el trabajo, dándose unos días libres sin autorización de su patrón.

Empezaron por los últimos cuartos del final de uno de los tantos corredores de la residencia, en el lado este. A pesar que eran cuartos de huéspedes y uno que otro familiar, eran bastante grandes, incluso, cada cuarto tenía una ducha, y los familiares, tenían una sala el doble de grande de de un simple cuarto de huésped. Los cuartos de los empleados eran del tamaño del closet de los dormitorios, se podía caminar abiertamente en estos, a diferencias del pequeño armario que tenía ella y Tenten el cual compartían, de alto era aproximadamente cinco pies, y de ancho era unos tres pies y medio, y no más tenían una mesilla hueca de dos gavetas cual compartían.

Continuaron en la limpieza, interrumpiéndoles Tayuya quien había subido al tercer piso con el propósito de buscar a Sakura.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Sakura! —Le llamó algo molesta. —

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—Kiba no está. —Informó Tayuya, frunciendo el Ceño la Haruno al no entenderla.

— ¿Y qué ocurre con ello? —Preguntó en tono confuso.

—Le llevaras el almuerzo al Uchiha a los doce del medio día. No te tardes en bajar, solo faltan quince minutos para que la comida este lista. —Informó para luego darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Sakura! —Escuchó la voz de Amaru llamarle desde uno de los dormitorios.

Fulmino con la mirada algo asombrada al corroborar en que dormitorio era que se encontraba Amaru, extrañándole por completo al ver la puerta de la habitación sin seguro.

—Amaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó al momento que asomo su cabeza en el cuarto.

— ¡Vaya! —Soltó Amaru en una exclamación mientras observaba los alrededores del dormitorio.

—Nunca había visto este cuarto. —Finalizó, volteándose hacía Sakura quien había ingresado al dormitorio.

—No deberíamos estar aquí. Esta puerta siempre se ha mantenido bajo llave. —Argumentó Sakura.

—Que va. —Chaqueó la lengua, mirando con lastima a Sakura y lo cohibida que era en todo.

—En mis cuatro años que llevo viviendo en esta residencia, siempre me había preguntado qué había detrás de esta puerta y la del próximo dormitorio. —Confesó mientras husmeaba los cuadros de aquel cuarto que tal parece que pertenecía a un joven.

—Amaru, si el patrón se entera, estaremos en problemas. —Advirtió Sakura.

—Ese viejo loco está encerrado y amarrado en su cuarto. Dudo que se entere que estamos aquí al menos que tú le vallas con el chisme.

Continúo observando, tocando y moviendo cosas, deteniéndose frente a un porta retratos en plata, tomándolo en manos con asombro.

—Mira Sakura…esto sí es un caballero. —Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Amaru, vámonos ya que Tayuya nos espera. —Insistió Sakura.

—Que se espere mi hermana. Esta ocasión no se da dos veces. —le interrumpió, acercándose hasta su compañera quien en ese momento recogía su cabellos con una liga, asiéndose una coleta alta.

— ¡Mira Sakura!, ¡Dime que no es hermoso! — le puso frente al rostro el porta retratos, pudiendo Sakura admirar a aquel joven de facciones divinas.

Tenía cabellos oscuro, al igual que Itachi, ojos color ónix y un corte de cabello poco peculiar en un joven de clase social alta, con un llamativo estilo rebelde, con cada punta de cabello apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Su pollina que al igual estaba cortada en pequeños picos puntiagudos, la tenía esparcida por toda su frente, dándole un tono enigmático a su mirada profunda. Su rostro era de facciones no tan finas, pero perfectas para un joven de su edad. En letras rojas y pequeñas, Sakura pudo leer el nombre de: Uchiha Sasuke, comprobando que era un pariente de su patrón…tal vez primo, sobrino o algún familiar.

—A detener en esa foto como unos dieciséis años, al igual que nosotras. —Comentó Amaru.

—Esa foto fue tomada hace años. Ahora debe tener unos veinte tres años o más. —Dedujo Sakura, dejando de prestar atención a la foto para buscar en los bolsillos de su delantal una segunda liga para hacerse un moño.

Le pareció haber tenido con ella dos pequeñas ligas, pero tal parece que se había equivocado y solo llevaba una, teniendo que dejar su cabello a media suelto, solo con una simple coleta alta.

Se acordó en ese instante el deber que tenía con Tayuya_._

— ¡Cielos!, ¡Casi lo olvido! —Soltó en una exclamación, se dio la vuelta y salió en paso ligero de la habitación, siendo seguida por Amaru quien antes de salir, se aseguro de poner en su lugar el porta retratos y de que todo estuviera en orden, saliendo por la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, amenazando con sus torpes pasos en caer. Entro con la respiración agitada a la cocina, espantando a Tayuya por su escándalo.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Se un poco más considerada! —Se quejó ante el susto que se había llevado.

—Lo siento. —soltó avergonzada, tomando la charola en manos. Acordándose al momento de cierto detalle importante.

— ¡La llave! —Exclamó.

—Oh si, casi lo olvidaba. Kiba me la dio con el propósito que si llegaba tarde que yo misma me encargara de darle el almuerzo al Uchiha sin desatarlo. Aún así, no pienso entrar a ese cuarto… ¡Me espanta solo la idea de pensar en ello! —sacó del bolsillo de su delantal la llave del dormitorio del patrón, entregándosela a la Haruno.

—Por favor Sakura, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez, ¿Quieres? —Soltó en un suspiro.

Subió las escaleras, esta vez con más cautela para no echar a perder el almuerzo de su patrón, y camino hasta la habitación, deteniéndose frente aquellas dos grandes y anchas puertas. No era su deber entrar aquella habitación, después de todo, era el deber de Tayuya, no el de ella, aún así, no se negó al tener en cuenta lo histérica que se pondría Tayuya al darle un _no _como respuesta.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, metió la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa que el Uchiha se encontraba despierto y en silencio. Deposito con cuidado la bandeja la mesilla que al lado derecho de la cama, justamente donde está el Uchiha recostado. Este frunció el ceño y le miro en silencio. Ella permaneció callada.

— ¿No piensas desatarme? —Preguntó serio y tranquilo. Ella mordió sus labios mientras pensaba que decirle. En realidad, sabía que contestarle a su pregunta, pero no seria buena idea decírselo tal como se lo imaginaba ya que podría alterarlo.

—Te hice una pregunta. —Insistió, ella mantuvo en orden sus paroxismos nerviosos mientras se concentraba en servir el jugo de naranja.

—Además de torpe, analfabeta y masoquista, resultaste ser toda una sorda. —Le insultó molesto.

— ¡Contesta ya! —Exigió con un tono más elevado, alterando un poco los nervios de ella.

—Yo…—dudo hablar, en decir los motivos el porqué no podía soltarle.

—No puedo. —Soltó en cortas palabras.

— ¿No puedes?, ¿Qué clase de contestación es esa?, ¿Acaso no tienes idea de cuánto llevó aquí amarrado?, Me urge ir al baño. —Soltó molesto.

—Lo siento, pero es que…—Silenció al momento de escuchar aquella voz.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Qué demonios haces! —Preguntó Tayuya al verla acercar sus manos a las correas que ataban al Uchiha.

—Es que...quiere ir al baño. —Sé excusó con miedo de haber hecho lo incorrecto.

—Te di una orden y debes seguirla. ¡Vete ya que yo me haré cargo antes de que hagas una estupidez! —Ordenó Tayuya.

—Y quien te crees tú para dar órdenes en esta casa. —Le paró en seco Itachi, Tayuya no le prestó atención.

— ¡Se te olvida que soy yo quien da las órdenes en esta casa!, ¡Crees que el mayordomo es el dueño de todo esto!, ¡Acaso no eres consciente del problema que te metes al desobedecerme y el mantenerme atado aquí! —Le gritó.

— ¡Puedo no solo enviarte a la cárcel, sino que puedo mandarte directo a tu maldito continente!, ¡Soy yo quien te paga!, ¡Soy yo el del dinero!, ¡Y ustedes abusan de mi!, ¡Me tienen encerrado y eso es algo que pagaran cuando le hable a la policía! —Estaba alterado y Tayuya había tomado en serio las amenazas.

Justo en el momento que había tomado la iniciativa en soltarlo, apareció el mayordomo de su viaje.

—Yo me encargare del joven. —Habló casi fatigado y por su apariencia, había escuchado todo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Ordenó el Uchiha.

—NO mi señor, no puedo. —Se excusó el mayordomo.

— ¡Con un carajo!, ¡Quien te crees para desobedecerme!, ¡Acaso te crees dueño de todo esto!, ¡No más por eso te puedo enviar a la cárcel miserable, así que más valga que me sueltes! —Le amenazo.

Una cuarta persona había entrado al dormitorio, y era no más que el doctor Yomi, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabello largo, de color negro. Nadie se esperaba su visita, ni siquiera el mayordomo quien le miro con asombro.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Preguntó con asombro. El mayordomo no sabía que decir.

—Es por su bien. —Finalmente habló.

— ¿Por su bien?, ¡Ustedes no más abusan de los derechos de él!, ¡No más son unos simples empleados que toman decisiones como si todo esto fuera de ustedes!, ¡Bien dijo que pueden ir a la cárcel por ello y así se hará! —Les amenazó mientras soltaban al joven Uchiha.

—Déjalos. Yo me hare cargo. —Habló Itachi mientras se reincorporaba de la cama, ordenando a todos que se retiraran de la habitación.

—Tu no. —Escuchó Sakura detrás de ella.

Por orden del Uchiha, el doctor se retiro del cuarto por unos minutos, cerrando la puerta con llave el Uchiha para luego voltearse y encarar a la joven con esa mirada sombría.

—Sirve de algo. Ve y prepara el baño. —Le ordenó y rápidamente ella fue a cuarto de aseo para preparar la tina.

No era prácticamente una tina, sino un Jacuzzi de color blanco perlado, con las losas del baño de color crema, hechas en mármol. Había una gran ducha al lado derecho del Jacuzzi, con las puertas hechas en cristal. El cuarto de baño era bastante gran hermoso, como el de una película, o mejor dicho, un baño hecho a la medida y "necesidades" de un rico.

Llenó el Jacuzzi con agua caliente, anulando cualquier idea de baño en algún aroma o loción de ducho ya que tenía entendido que eso no iba a los gusto de ese hombre. Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, sintiendo la quiera y silenciosa presencia de él detrás. Escuchó uno que otro ruido, aún así, no fueron lo suficientemente claros como para percatarse que él se había desvestido por completo y ahora se disponía a ingresar dentro de la tina, espantándola al momento que lo vio sin nada de ropa. Volteo el rostro a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a escuchar el ruido del agua cuando el ingresara dentro. _¿Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado siendo un hombre de clase social alta?...Tan puritano._

— ¿Piensas quedarte en esa extraña pose todo el día? —Le recriminó al momento, abriendo los ojos para mirarle…_Siempre tan serio y distante a cualquier emoción._

Se levantó con el propósito de irse, pero él se lo impidió, ordenándole que le tallara la espalda y lavara su cabello. No podía decir que no por el simple hecho que era su patrón quien pedía esa orden. Se recogió las mangas de su uniforme y las doblo hasta la altura de sus delicados y blancos codos. Tomo en manos el Champo y lavo su cabello con suma delicadeza para evitar el la espuma se corriera a los ojos. Acondiciono su cabello y luego tomo en manos una penilla, empezando a desenredar el cabello desde las puntas. Sin querer, cometió el pequeñísimo e inconsciente error de rosar la mejilla derecha del rostro de aquel hombre con los nudillos de sus dedos, siendo de inmediato apresada su mano por la fuerte de él.

—Evita tocarme el rostro. —Habló serio, liberando su mano con brusquedad, ordenándole que continuara.

Lavo el cabello y se aseguro de no dejarle ni una pisca de acondicionador, tomando luego una esponja y el jabón en manos, empezando a tallar su espalda, toral y brazos, como él mismo le había ordenado. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo tallándole la espalda, ni siquiera él objeto por ello. Ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose como él podía cambiar drásticamente de actitud y ser de un hombre loco y violento a uno serio y estricto. Cuando le conocía esa personalidad seria, fría y estricta, le daba curiosidad por saber más de él, en que pensaba y porque pensaba ello. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, de formalizar una conversación, pero al segundo, caía en cuenta que detrás de esa personalidad, había otra cual le provocaba miedo, ansiedad, terror y dolor. Era muy abusivo y humillante cuando se lo proponía, podía ser incluso hasta homicida si se lo proponía.

El tan sólo pensar en la palabra homicida, la hizo temblar, recorriéndole un fuerte escalofrió que fue culpable de que sus manos temblaran, resbalándose de ellas la esponja, cayendo esta dentro del agua.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró torpemente ante el nerviosismo, inclinándose para meter la mano en el agua y tomar la esponja.

La acosadora y fría mirada de él, era lo más que le ponía nerviosa mientras buscaba la condenada esponja. La mano derecha de él cual tenía recostada en el borde del Jacuzzi, se extendió hasta el rostro de la joven, tomando entre sus dedos un mecho rosado de cabello, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Ella se espanto, cayendo sentada en el suelo. Por un momento había creído que la golpearía por su torpeza o le jalaría del cabello, pero ¡Jamás! Se esperaría un acto como aquel que encontró más que extraño.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —Preguntó serio y distante, y ella le pareció que aquel gesto no más lo hizo no más para asustarla o causar la torpeza en ella. Pronto, vio como su mano izquierda salía del agua y con ella la esponja.

— ¿Aún lo quieres? —Le pareció creer por un momento que él lo tenía a su poder, aún así, se deshizo de aquella idea y más al ver ese semblante serio que no encajaba con nada que tuviera que ver con bromas ni jueguitos tontos.

Continuó tallándole la espalda mientras que él solo se relajaba y se echaba hacía atrás, asiéndole difícil la tarea cual empezaba a ser un tanto incomoda para ella, y mucho más al tener esa mirada acosadora mirándole tras el reflejo de agua, como si estuviera en vela de cualquier movimiento en ella…

Cuando termino, se levantó, dispuesta a servirle el almuerzo en la mesa para que comiera augustamente.

—Iré a preparar el almuerzo en la mesa, Señor Uchiha. —Se excusó, saliendo por la puerta en silencio.

A los quince minutos de preparar la mesa, salió él del cuarto de baño, vestido con una simple toalla enroscada en su cintura. Ella quedó muda y bajo la mirada, esperando a que todo ese pavor se le pasara. Lo vio comer tranquilamente, suspirando ella de alivio al esta vez no verlo aventar el plato contra ella como siempre lo hacía. Pronto escucho la voz de él hablarle.

—Ve y prepara un café para la visita. Dile que pasen al dormitorio. —Ordenó calmado, casi imposible de creer, incluso ella…_Ese no podía ser el demente Uchiha, o tal vez, tomo sus píldoras o simplemente fingía, algo común en él como había dicho el mayordomo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese juego de personalidades de él._

Salió de la habitación con la gloria en lo más alto de la cima, aún así, tenía en claro que toda esa suerte no se correría muy a menudo, porque bien que a ella ya le había dicho de esos cambios imprevistos en él en los cuales buscaba dormir a la persona para luego dejarla caer en su trampa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de leer este capítulo, les pido de por favor que entren a Wikipedia y busquen estas enfermedades:**

**(1)Aniridia**

**(2) Agammaglobulinemia primaria**

**(3) Acromatopsia (de esta enfermedad no hable mucho en el capitulo porque esperare a que Sasuke reaparezca en uno de los capítulos, así les explicare con más detalles, aun así, la enfermedad es mencionada en este capítulo)**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Un Prohombre extinto y un psicópata nacido…**

Uchiha Itachi, un Prohombre con un intrincado y bien marcado acento británico, llevando consigo siglos anglosajona en su magnífica jerga añeja. Dedicado a sus industrias y negocios, pero también, buen proveedor en la familia y excelente como esposo, próximo a padre. Nacida su hija, su nombre fue agotado entre los halagos dónde se comentaba su gran triunfo como buen padre, consentidor, y cariñoso a su pequeña hija Elie.

Él era todo lo que alguien envidiaba ser, un hombre que no por su dinero y calidad de vida, era notado entre el gentío de clase alta, sino por su diplomática jerga y sus modales. Siempre estaba a la mano de su amada esposa, quien con su carisma y sencillez daba mucho que decir…ella era todo lo contrario del comportamiento de una mujer rica y caprichosa, ella era conformista y sencilla, quinta hija y la más pequeña del empresario William Brunen. Muchos aseguraba que los pasatiempos de ella no eran estar de tienda en tienda encaprichándose de cuanto objeto había en este, sino más bien, era una mujer que la mayor parte de su tiempo la dedicaba a su esposo, al jardín y la cocina, en su tiempo libre, como pasatiempo, le gustaba tejer diversas cosas, desde camisas hasta cobijas. A ella le apasionaba la literatura Occidental como también la italiana e inglesa con la que tanto se identificaba al nacer de su origen nacional, en fin, a ella le gustaba todo tipo de literatura y más añeja, viéndosele así en el jardín leyendo, o en su habitación. Tan delicada y hermosa que era Charlotte Erismat, tan Buena y excelente mujer que era, incluso, para muchos, era casi imposible de creer que una mujer como ella, tan sencilla y conformista, hubiera nacido en la sociedad alta y no en la clase media en donde a menudo se podían encontrar muchachas así como ella quienes no esperaban un anillo con diamantes, sino que le apasionaban más una carta escrita por su novio…_Así era ella, tan complicada de entender, y tan amada por su marido que tanto la dializaba en sus platicas matutinas._

Había escuchado decir del mayordomo quien en sus constantes pláticas acerca del joven Itachi, mencionaba incansablemente a su esposa quien todos en la residencia había tenido el placer de conocer en excepción de ella. _¿Habrá muerto?, ¿Se habrán divorciado por eso de su locura?..._esas y muchas preguntas más, pasaban por la mente de la Haruno quien había descartado la idea de un divorcio por eso de su locura ya que según el mayordomo, la señorita Uchiha era muy noble y buena, siempre pendiente de su marido e hija. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió con ella y su hija?

—Jovencita. —le llamó el doctor del Uchiha, saliendo ella de su trance, se acerco hasta el caballero.

—Podrías servirme un poco más de café. —el tono sepulcral y misteriosos de su voz, la estremeció.

Con leve torpeza, le sirvió un poco de café al doctor Yomi. Sus manos le sudaban e inconscientemente, dejo caer un copo de café en la mesa, limpiándolo de inmediato. El Uchiha gruño molesto.

—Puedes retirarte. Vete a cualquier parte. En donde no te vea. —Soltó serio, sin nada de empatía su patrono. Ella le miro casi insegura.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le miró intranquila y con algo de miedo. No sabía si había utilizado las palabras adecuadas para referiré a él, o si la pregunta había sido demás, y efectivamente…la pregunta había sido demás.

—¿Qué si estoy seguro? —bufó molesto mientras soltaba aquella pregunto con unas sarcástica y poco agradable ironía.

—No Sakura. No estoy seguro, es más, estoy completamente Inequívoco de que no me eres útil en estos momentos. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa. El doctor rió en voz baja, pero no por el rostro apenado de ella, sino la actitud tan irremediable en el Uchiha…_le parecía toda una comedia ver a un demente psicópata insultar a una muchachita insegura e incapaz de dar un paso adelante sin antes complicarse su vida con esa débil iniciativa._

—L-…_lo siento._ —murmuró bajito y el bufó molesto ante la irónica contestación de ella…tan copiosamente común en ella que ya era algo enfermizo escucharlo.

—Estaré fuera de la habitación por si me necesita. —Informó ella al momento que salía por la puerta. El doctor le siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció por aquella puerta.

—No seas tan palmario, Itachi. —Itachi le fulminó con la mirada ante aquel comentario.

—El respeto y el miedo, a menudo se confunden. —Soltó al aire.

—Tus empleados no más sienten miedo hacía ti, _no _respeto, sino miedo hacía tu aversión y locura desenfrenada. Y me pregunto yo. ¿Qué sentirás tu por ellos?, O mejor aún, que sentirás tú por…**—**_**Limítate a tu filosofía barata y dime a que has venido**_. —Le interrumpió el Uchiha quien por alguna razón se sintió incomodo de la forma que la conversación se había tornado en una más personal.

—Soy tu psiquiatra, y como doctor tuyo, debo velar por la salud de mi paciente. —Itachi bufó ante el tono profesional de Yomi quien no más era un vendido. Uno de esos doctores que fácilmente le compras con dinero y obtienes buenos resultados de tu "mejora"

—Además…también vine por mi paga, aquella que acordamos. —le miró a través de sus pestañas con una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que el Uchiha no soportaba ver. Itachi rodo los ojos y suspiro._ Ese hombre no podía ser más obvio, en fin. Fue él quien le firmo los papeles y le dio la libertad de maldito centro de rehabilitación mental, como siempre lo ha hecho._

—Acordamos que te enviaría tu paga con mi mayordomo. —le recordó Itachi con voz tajante mientras se levantaba de la silla. Yomi le siguió con la mirada.

—Ah…_ese. _Lo había olvidado, en fin. A él no le simpatizo mucho como ser puntual en la paga, tal vez y su tardanza se haya debido por algún motivo personal de venganza por haberte dado la libertad que anhelabas. Siempre me han dicho que complacer un poco a mis pacientes, no es malo de vez en cuando. —finalizo con voz seria, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—No le simpatizas a nadie. —recordó Itachi con aversión. Yomi rió ante la indirecta **directa **que le había lanzado su viejo conocido.

—Siempre eres _tan _palmario con tus menudas indirectas. Avecé me pregunto si se debe a falta de atención. No se Itachi, yo como tú, en vez de andar insultando a mis empleadas, deberías irlas tomando en consideración, claro está, siempre hay una excepción de empleado, si por acaso cambiaste tu interés sexual hacía una mujer. —Opino Yomi con un gesto arrogante reflejado en su rostro. Itachi se acerco hasta el desayunador, lanzando un sobre amarillo que tenia dentro una cantidad aproximada de cinco mil dólares.

—Olvide dárselo. —Explico Itachi, acomodándose nuevamente en su silla. Yomi se levanto de la silla, guardo el dinero en su maletín y saco varios instrumentos para empezar la evaluación a su paciente. Itachi frunció el ceño y le miro entre confundido y molesto.

— ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo? —Espeto en voz tajante el Uchiha.

—Tranquilo. Es lo normal en cada visita. Te evaluó, es necesario para mi reporte, y más al tu mayordomo acusarme con el cuerpo de médicos de mal practica hacía ti. —le explicó, colocando cada mano en los hombros del Uchiha, obligándolo que tomara asiento.

—Es mi trabajo Itachi, y aunque no quieras, tienes que hacerlo o si no, ya no habrá nadie más que te salve de tu averno, porque si me despiden del hospital y me quitan la licencia de médico, ya no podres más complacerte en tus caprichos. —Finalizo en voz seria, viendo así la participación del Uchiha quien estaba en desacuerdo, pero al final acepto al tener lógica lo dicho.

Tocaron a la puerta, invitando Yomi a que entraran.

—Eh…yo. Disculpen. —Itachi se impaciento ante el tartamudeo de ella, Fulminándola con aversión.

—Traje el Té. —Reacciono al momento.

—Que bien…gracias, ahora, por favor. Ponlo en la mesa y ven aquí. —Ordeno educadamente Yomi. Ella hizo lo que le pidió, acercándose tímidamente hasta él. Temía que el Uchiha estuviera en desacuerdo con tanta confianza que había tomado el doctor.

— ¿Para qué me llamo? —preguntó al sentirme incomoda. Yomi no hablaba desde hace varios minutos e Itachi empezaba a desvestirse.

— ¡Ah! Si. Casi lo olvidaba. —Exclamó al momento.

—Ve a mi auto y tráeme un maletín negro. Es en cuero, parecido a un maletín de doctor. —Pidió, y ella al momento ataco su orden, saliendo por la puerta.

Evaluó meticulosamente cada parte del cuerpo del Uchiha. Sus músculos, su tórax…su pecho, piernas, rodillas, tobillos y ojos. Ni una pisca de su cuerpo había pasado por desapercibido, verifico cada parte, y justo cuando llego la Haruno, detuvo su examen físico, volteándose hacía la muchacha quien ya, en un momento vergonzoso, bajo la cabeza.

—Ven. Acércate y dame el maletín. —Le animó a que se acercara, asiéndole un gesto con su mano derecha.

Tomó el maletín en manos y saco las herramientas necesarias para tomar una prueba de sangre.

—Bueno. Nada nuevo que hablar. Como siempre, sufrirás inevitablemente de Agammaglobulinemia primaria, algo que heredaste seguramente de tus padres. Sakura quedo pensativa ante aquella palabra nada entendible, aun así, no pregunto ya que lo encontró inoportuno.

—Para eso te inyectamos gamaglobulinas, para reforzar tu salud y combatir las infecciones, ahora, con lo demás, sabes que no tiene cura ni solución. —Finalizó. Itachi quedo en silencio.

— ¿Sabes?, estuve leyendo de la Acromatopsia, la enfermedad que sufría tus dos hermanos, ¿y adivina qué? —Le invitó a que se uniera en el tema, aun así, Itachi poco interés le prestó.

—Encontré un artículo muy interesante de la enfermedad hereditaria que sufres, sobre la Aniridia. —Intento de hablar sobre el artículo que leyó— en una revista de medicina, pero Itachi, con voz severa, le interrumpió descortésmente.

—Dime algo que no sea nuevo para mí. —Contestó con voz apagada, tal parece que poco le importaba lo que dijeras de su salud.

—Qué estas abusando de los fármacos. —El doctor alzo su mirada, fulminándole severamente con la mirada.

—No soy estúpido Itachi... Sabes que eso puede complicar tu estado. ¿Acaso intentas de empeorar más tu vida?, porque si es así, lastima me dan los que están alrededor de ti. —Atajó.

— ¡Pues bien! —Bramó enojado, retrocediendo La Haruno hacía atrás. Yomi no se inmuto a continuar su examen físico.

—Ahora. Relájate y deja todo el espectáculo para después que me valla. Necesito sacarte la sangre. —Soltó en voz seria.

El nunca tomaba su salud enserio, y teniendo en cuenta que la **agammaglobulinemia** era grave, a él parecía no importarle. **Agammaglobulinemia primaria** es una enfermedad categorizada en el cuadro patológico como una de las más raras. Es hereditaria y afecta severamente a los anticuerpos, asiendo que la salud este en estado de alerta ante cualquier bacteria o virus. Sin anticuerpos, el cuerpo no puede defenderse de los agentes malignos que se ingresan al cuerpo, utilizándose como refuerzo las gamaglobulinas para reforzar al paciente y darle una mejor calidad de vida. Cualquier cortadura que no sea tratada a tiempo, Itachi podría sufrir una grave infección que podría llegar a la amputación de tal miembro afectado de su cuerpo, él más que todos sabia lo vulnerable que era, aun así, poco lo tomaba en cuenta. Su otra enfermedad no era tan grave, pero, aun así, sino se cuidaba debidamente, podría en un futuro padecer de ceguera o cataratas o glaucoma. Esa enfermedad tenía nombre y se llamaba Aniridia. Aniridia, es una enfermedad rara de los ojos, donde se manifiesta la ausencia del iris, explicándose porque los ojos del Uchiha eran ilógicamente tan negros como la noche que ni siquiera su iris se podía distinguir del color de sus ojos. Según el cuadro patológico y la experiencia de muchos doctores que han trabajado en esos casos, el paciente en un tiempo puede tener afectaciones renales o retraso mental. Afortunadamente, Itachi no padecía de ninguna de las dos ya mencionada…no por ahora.

—Bien. Ya es todo. Te dejare este frasco para que me des una muestra de orín. Más a la tarde vendré por él. —Guardó las muestras de sangre que le había tomado a su paciente en su maletín, seguido por sus instrumentos.

— ¿Qué me medicaras? —Preguntó el Uchiha mientras se vestía. Sakura en ningún momento subió su mirada para verlo.

—Yo. Nada. —Soltó en un tono casi sarcasmo e irónico. Itachi frunció el ceño, fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no me recetaras nada? —Atajó él mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—Mañana vendré a inyectarte gamaglobulinas. —Lo ignoró, y eso pareció Molestarle.

Avanzó dos pasos hacía él y extendió su mano derecha, tomando a su doctor por el brazo.

—No juego. Contesta lo que te pregunte. —Yomi Bufó ante su reacción, y Sakura, simplemente quedo muda ante su violento movimiento.

—No te recetare nada para que puedas matarte. Si te da un ataque de esos locos, intenta lidiar con ello, y si no puedes, entonces, no te preocupes que ya alguien me llamara de esta casa para que venga yo y te administré un sedante. —Se soltó con fuerza del agarre.

— ¿A qué juegas ahora?, ¡Al doctorcito preocupado!, ¡Un buen médico con una reputación y historial limpio e único! —Se burló Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—A pesar que yo mismo quisiera verte seis pies bajo tierra, mi hermana no me lo perdonaría. —Masculló Yomi. Itachi gruño ante el nombramiento de su hermana.

— ¡Pues bien!, ¡Al carajo con ella! —En su arrebato, tiro la mesa redonda y pequeña a un lado, rebotando tres veces esta, provocando un estruendo ruido al los cubiertos y la bandeja caer regados por todo el suelo. Sakura se agacho, empezando a limpiar todo.

— ¡Ahora entiendo todo!, ¡Hasta yo te temería!, ¡Mírate Itachi!, ¡Todos se alejan de ti por miedo! —Exclamó, y tal parece que sus palabras alteraron más al Uchiha.

— ¡Deja eso y lárgate! —Ni siquiera Yomi había esperado aquello. Itachi se había agachado, tomando con fuerza del brazo a la Haruno, logrando que ella se cortada la palma derecha de su mano con un filoso vidrio que quedo incrustado en su carne.

— ¡Itachi!, ¡Ya es suficiente! —Se colocó de espaldas del joven y le rodeo el abdomen con sus manos, empezando a empujar hacia atrás.

— ¡Déjala que la lastimas!, ¡Le romperás el brazo! —Exclamó, empujándolo con fuerza hacía atrás, Impactando la espalda del Uchiha el suelo. Junto con él, había caído Sakura en su pecho. Yomi se aproximo hasta la muchacha, y antes de que Itachi la atrapara, la jalo de su traje de sirvienta, dando un gran jalón hacía atrás, aterrizando ella de espalda en el fuerte pecho de aquel hombre quien ahora sostenía la mano derecha de ella por su muñeca, asiéndole presión mientras examinaba la herida.

Pronto y cuando vio que él se levantaba del suelo, tomo su maletín, saliendo con la muchacha, encerrándose con ella en el baño.

— ¡Habrán la maldita puerta! —Exclamó furioso mientras golpeaba esta con violencia. Sakura se ausento de la realidad ante el miedo que vivía, trayéndola a la vuelta Yomi quien la sacudió de los hombros.

—Muchacha, ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, obligándola a que tomara asiento en la tapa del inodoro.

—Tumbara la puerta. —Soltó ella en un casi audible murmuro.

—Descuida. Se calmara al rato. —Aseguró él mientras sacaba de su maletín el desinfectante de heridas, una aguja, unas pinzas e hilo

—Relájate. Te dolerá un poco. —con sus pinzas, saco lentamente el pedazo de cristal que tenia enterrado en la palma de la mano, emitiendo ella un gemido de dolor.

Limpio, desinfecto y cosió la herida para luego vendársela. Luego, tomo sus herramientas, las limpio y guardo en el maletín, sacando al minuto una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

— ¿Quieres uno? —Le ofreció mientras tomaba asiento frete a ella, recostándose de la pared. Ella se negó.

— ¿Crees que se calme? —Preguntó nerviosa. Yomi volteo su rostro y miro a la puerta que se movía por los golpes salvajes que le daba el Uchiha. Jugó con su cigarrillo que tenia atrapado en sus labios, moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

— ¡TSK! —Gruñó, volteando su rostro, le dio una rápida mirada a los desconcertados ojos de la muchacha.

—Es todo un demente. No tiene control de sus impulsos. —Se quejó, gruñendo nuevamente. Ella volteo su rostro, prestando atención a Yomi quien se disponía a encender su cigarrillo.

—Se va a molestar…_mucho._ —Soltó ella.

—Muchacha. Tranquilízate, él no va a entrar, y si lo hace, pues no nos queda más que saltar por la ventada. —Bromeo, intentando de calmar un poco el ambiente. Ella frunció el ceño y le miro preocupada.

—Solo bromeaba, no lo vallas a tomar enserio. —Aclaró.

— ¡Y bien!, ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando para esta casa de locos? —Preguntó, intentando de calmarla.

—Solo unos seis meses. Mañana cumplo siete. —Contestó ella, arrugando sus delantal con sus manos, símbolo de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

—Pues no más te digo, ve conociéndolo que así de loco lo vez, así de impulsivo puede ser. Pregúntale a Kiba como es él. —Exclamó, sintiendo lastima por ella.

— ¿No lo calmara? —Preguntó ella nerviosa, y él no más suspiro.

— ¿Yo?, por mi que grite hasta que se quede sin aire. —Soltó sin preocupación alguna.

—Pero usted es su doctor. —Insistió ella.

—Si, efectivamente soy su doctor, pero no soy un calmante como para ir y tranquilizarlo. En estos casos niña, se necesita un buen sedante a la mano, cosa que no traje hoy. —Soltó, añadiéndole un poco de sentido de humor a sus palabras.

Ella escucho los objetos caer por el suelo violentamente, levantándose con la intención de abrir la puerta e intentar de hacer algo. Yomi le jalo del brazo.

—Tranquila Muchacha…no le des más vuelta al asunto. Confía en mí. —Le tranquilizó un poco, volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Eres como mi hermana. Cada vez que él gritaba, allí estaba ella para consentirlo en todo. ¡Imbécil! —Lo último lo dijo con gran aversión.

—Y ella, ¿Murió? —Preguntó, y él rió amargamente para luego quedar serio.

—No. Esta internada. —Soltó en voz seca.

— ¿Está enferma?, ¿Es igual de delicada que el señor? —Preguntó.

—No, para nada, tal vez y en lo sentimental sea algo enfermiza, pero lo demás, no. —Contestó, y ella no entendió para nada su contestación.

—Ella vive enfermamente enamorada de un hombre desquiciado como el que tenemos detrás de esa puerta.

— ¡Puedes creerlo!, de un hombre extinto, nace un psicópata. —Finalizó luego de una pausa.

— ¿Qué? —Ella no entendió su dicho.

—Nada…es un refrán mío. —contestó sin ánimos.

— ¿Se curara? —Preguntó ella.

—¡¿Curarse?, ¡Ha!, la locura no tiene solución. Itachi es un Psicópata desde que nació, y para mala suerte, ese niño loco termino siendo el gran amor de mi hermana. —Soltó con sarcasmo.

—Y él de ella, ¿Verdad? —Soltó Sakura.

—¡Que se yo—Atajó molesto.

—Tal vez y en un tiempo la amo, y quizás la sigua amando, pero su locura es más fuerte como para dejarle ver ese amor. Su locura llego a ser irremediable cuando mi sobrina murió. —Finalizó con enojo.

—¿El joven Uchiha tuvo una hija? —Soltó tímidamente.

—Sí. Una hermosa niña cual el dejo morir al seguir con sus aventuras amorosas. Tal vez y si hubiera dejado ese desliz atrás, la niña estuviera viva. —Contestó.

Justo cuando ella iba a seguir con su próxima pregunta, la puerta se abrió en un gran azote, levantándose los presentes. Él había encontrado la llave. Yomi se acerco a él, dispuesto a detenerlo, aventándolo el Uchiha contra la pared. Sakura retrocedió ante el inevitable miedo que sentía, tropezando con el borde de la tina, cayó dentro de esta cual aun estaba llena de agua.

—¡Lárgate! —Exclamó Itachi, entrando el mayordomo, seguido por Kiba.

—¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien!, me iré, pero primero, déjame sacar a la muchacha de la tina y llevármela. —Se levanto, dando un paso hacía la inconsciente joven, Itachi le detuvo por el brazo.

—¡Dije que te largaras! —su voz sonaba a amenazante, y pese a que Yomi no le temía, decidió retirarse antes de alterarlo de tal manera que terminaran todos perjudicados.

—¡Mi señor!, ¡Joven!, ¡Tranquilízate! —Pidió el mayordomo.

—Itachi, amigo, ¿Qué no ves que Sakura se encuentra inconsciente?, hay que sacarla de la tina. —Intervino Kiba.

Sakura reacciono a su caída, empezando a toser con fuerza.

—¡Y ustedes que esperar para largarse!, ¡No los quiero ver a ninguno! —los empujó con fuerza. Sakura se reincorporo casi a trompicones, saliendo de la tina con dificultad.

Quedó muda y completamente paralizada. Aquellos ojos la habían fulminado de tal forma que sintió miedo. Ese rostro sereno y frío no más era una máscara para encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones…la máscara de la vanidad, así se refería ella a su rostro.

Se echó a un lado y camino despacio en dirección a la puerta mientras que aquellos ojos le apuntaban como cuchillas filosas y venenosas. Solo un paso más y ya estaría fuera de todo peligro, aun así, la suerte no jugaba en el mismo bando que ella.

El silencio había abarcado por completo todo el ambiente que a su vez estaba lleno te tención y ansiedad. Sakura no más tuvo tiempo para colocar su mano izquierda en la perilla, siendo presente del brusco movimiento que hizo el joven Uchiha quien con su mano derecha, azoto la puerta con gran fuerza, cerrándola.

Ella intento inútilmente de abrirla, pero él, siendo más alto que ella, con más fuerza, no podía abrirla.

—Estas despedida. —Soltó serenamente. Ella abrió los ojos como plato. _La despidió sin ninguna justificación, o tal vez sí, pero para ella eran nulas. Salvarle la vida no era digno para él, según ella y su pensar._

Quitó su mano de la puerta y la abrió, dejándole que se fuera de una buena vez. Ella salió en completo silencio, avanzando hasta la salida de la habitación

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y fue hasta su habitación. Abrió el armario y sacó su maleta, empacando sus pocas pertenencias que tenia. Antes de partir, se quito su ropa mojada, remplazándola con un simple y sencillo vestido largo de tirantes, color amarillo. Se pusó unas sandalias y tomó su maleta en manos, saliendo por la puerta. Tente la intercepto en la salida del pasillo, asombrándose al no verla con el uniforme y con una maleta en manos.

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces? —Se encamino hasta ella, cuestionándole algo nerviosa.

—¿No pensaras dejar el trabajo?, ¿Sabes que la economía esta mala y no hay muchos trabajos? —Soltó mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Piénsalo Sakura, no puedes renunciar así porque así. —Insistió, llamándole la atención el vendaje que tenía su compañera.

—Eso es solo un simple rasguño. Nada más. Veras que todo se calma, sabes cómo es él. Además, no es nada malo, es una simple torcedura o cortadura, ¡Lo que sea que tengas en la mano! —Exclamó mientras intentaba detenerla.

—¡Vamos Sakura!, ¡Por lo menos háblame!, ¡No me dejes así! —Profirió casi desesperada, deteniéndose en el marco de la salida de la residencia, desde donde vio a su compañera partir.

Camino sin rumbo alguno, deteniéndose un auto justo al lado de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Yomi, ella se volteo para mirarle.

—Lejos de aquí…—contestó sin ánimos. Yomi suspiro.

—Ven. Te llevare a donde sea que vallas. —Abrió la puerta desde adentro, invitándola a que se subiera.

Se monto en el pequeño auto, colocando su maleta en el asiento de atrás. Yomi arrancó el auto.

—¿En verdad piensas renunciar? —Soltó al aire.

—¿Sabes que mal están los trabajos como para darse el lujo de uno mismo despedirse? —Finalizó luego de una pausa, Sakura se inmuto a contestarle.

—Muchacha, lo de hoy no fue nada, hubieras visto a Kiba en un tiempo y créeme que pensarías igual que yo. Son sus arranque matutinos y es obvio que siento tu nueva, no te adaptes tan fácil. Toma tiempo. —Intentó de por lo menos que ella le hablara, le dijera algo.

—No renuncie. Me despidieron. —Soltó con voz apagada. Yomi suspiro.

—_Itachi…_—murmuró en un largo suspiro él.

—¿Tienes familiares aquí?, ¿Algún conocido? —Le cuestionó antes de tomar iniciativa en el asunto.

—No. — contestó.

—Bueno, entonces no me dejas más opción, ¡Pero te aclaro!, no abra salario. No más un techo y comida. —Ella se volteó a mirarle, impresionada y a la vez confusa de sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —Soltó ella confundida.

—Que te estoy ofreciendo un techo, muchachita. —Repitió en palabras más claras.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó ella, insegura de aceptar.

—Nada a cambio. Bueno, tal vez sí. No más te pido que me tengas comida y ropa lavada, nada más. —Masculló algo avergonzado.

Ella acepto con una amplia sonrisa…_después de todo, era mejor que dormir en la calle._


	10. Chapter 10

Como he dicho, yome aparece en una de las películas de Naruto, y aquí tiene como nombre Yomerius William Brunen Dawkins, alias Yome. Su hermana menor es la esposa del Uchiha Itachi, Charlotte Erismat Brunen Dawkins.

_**Quisiera saber si les gusta este fic y si lo entienden, si de verdad le agradan y qué opinan de esta relación extraña. ¿Qué opinan de Uchiha Itachi?**_

_**¡Advertencia!**_

_**Desde el capítulo 11 en adelante, la historia tomara un rumbo bastante fuerte, crudo y realista…perturbador y violento.**_

**Capítulo 10: **

**Insinuaciones y culpas…**

¡Se echó a su sirvienta! Su cuñado se la había cogido, así lo conjeturó, en su manera más frívola y asquerosa que sólo una mente retorcida como la del él cavilaría. No era tonto, ni tampoco un ciego como para no percatarse del inusual comportamiento de su "doctor". Él la había visto desde la ventana, abriendo la puerta del automóvil de su cuñado y montándose en este.

Se removió en su cama, o más bien, se retorció en ella, revolcando esa mente retorcida con miles e inquietantes pensamientos de su pasado. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Regocijó como un demente ante aquella exclamación que recreo en su mente. ¡¿Loco?, ¡Nah!, nada de eso. Él ya estaba loco y había sobrepasado los límites de uno. En cuestión de fracciones de segundos la gran interrogante le ataco nuevamente, retorciéndose por su amplio y solitario lecho. ¿Dónde estaba ella?, esa era su gran interrogante, ¡No! Porque le importara, sino por el simple hecho que sospechaba que su cuñado, Yome, lo había traicionado y dado amparo a esa mujer.

Pronto, sus violentos gritos se escucharon por toda la residencia, despertando a todos sus empleados en esa tormentosa madrugada que apenas lograron dormir al su patrón haber caído en otro de sus ataques de histeria.

**X…X**

En el mes que llevaba viviendo en aquel techo, se había acoplado a la extraña y solitaria visa de Yome. A pesar que era un doctor especializado en el área psiquiátrica, no tenía una casa llena de lujos, o mejor dicho, no poseía una ostentosa casa como la de un doctor. Por así decirlo, su casa era "humilde", como la de cualquier clase media, ubicada en el distrito internacional de Seattle, a dos horas lejos de la residencia Uchiha. Ningún abogado, empresario o persona adinerada viviría en tal zona, ni mucho menos un doctor como Yomerius William Brunen Dawkins, alias Yome, con tal apellido ingles.

Vivía en una pequeña casa, larga hacía atrás, unida con otra casa a su lado derecho, de dos pisos, sin contar el sótano que era todo un desastre. En el primer nivel se encontraba la sala, cocina, comedor y un pequeño baño para la visita. La cocina y el comedor estaban a la par y ese pequeño espacio había una pequeña puerta que daba a las afueras del lado izquierdo de la casa, donde se encontraba el deprimente patio que tenían, en donde la maleza y humedad había corrompido la única banca en madera que estaba pegada a la pared, al lado derecho de la puerta. Sólo la sala tenía su propio espacio. La sala estaba amueblada con dos sofás viejos, con olor a humedad, una butaca café con el cuero fruncido a consecuencia de la humedad, un televisor que estaba frente a la pared y una anticuada mesa de noche cual se utilizaba para poner el televisor. Al lado derecho de la butaca, había una silla redonda, sin espaldar, y pequeña cual Yome utilizaba para colocar su cenicero y periódico.

La casa Tenía un pequeño e intrincado "recibidor", si así se le podía llamar, de uno cuatro pies de ancho y tres y medio de largo. En el segundo piso había cuatro cuartos y sólo dos de ellos, el de Sakura y Yome, eran habitados, los demás no más eran utilizados como "almacenaje" de cajas y habitado solo por una que otra rata y sabandijas asquerosas.

La mañana era fría, y como siempre, Sakura se había levantado a preparar el desayuno, recibiendo a Yome con unos huevos fritos, pan orneado, revoltillos, tocineta y una taza de café bien cargada a su lado.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡Hoy te levantaste más temprano que nunca! —Exclamó al momento de jalar la silla del desayunador para sentarse. Ella le miro con una amplia sonrisa para luego sentarse frente a él.

Desde que ella llego, la casa siempre estaba limpia, y no un desorden como acostumbraba a verla. Ya había un porque para regresar a la casa, ¡¿Y quién no lo haría? Después de todo, le recibe con comida y ropa limpia.

—Conseguí un trabajo. —Reveló ella toda sonrojada, con sus labios fruncidos, evitando dejar salir una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Yome arqueó sus cejas.

—Vaya, que bien. —la felicitó mientras masticaba el pan que ella había preparado.

—Y, ¿Dónde es? —Preguntó curioso. Ella bajo el tenedor y fijo sus radiantes ojos en él.

—Es en una fábrica, la que está a seis bloques que aquí. —Contestó.

— ¿Qué harás allí?

—Empacare cajas de golosinas. Pagan bueno y es un trabajo flexible. —Agregó ansiosa.

—Así podre pagarle el cuarto rentado y no me sentiré tan apenada. —Finalizó.

— ¡Qué cosas dices!, ¡Jamás aceptaría ese dinero!, ¡Después de todo me limpias la casa y me preparas la comida!, ¡Con eso ya es suficiente! —Masculló avergonzado y a la vez algo enojado.

—Soy un doctor, ¿Recuerdas?, gano más que tú, así que por tanto no necesitó tú dinero. Mejor guárdalo para una emergencia. —Finalizó.

—Un doctor que tiene muchas deudas porque por lo que veo, no vive como un buen hombre con un sueldo respetable de un doctor. —Recalcó ella.

—Bueno, bueno…eso es diferente. —Masculló avergonzado mientras rascaba innecesariamente su barbilla.

—Yome, no entiendo, ¿Porqué siento usted un doctor con tal apellido vive aquí? —Le cuestionó, y vio como él cambio de expresión.

— ¡Perdone!, ¡NO fue mi intención! —Exclamó avergonzada.

—Además que mi padre me desheredo por seguir al pendiente de mi hermana, el hospital en donde ella se encuentra es uno de los mejores, por tanto es el más costoso —Soltó, con ese semblante serio.

—Habla de la esposa del Uchiha. —le cuestionó con algo de miedo.

—Ella misma. Mis padres no quisieron saber nada de ella y de su locura…para ellos, ella no existe y más al echar por la borda los planes de mi padre con Itachi. —Su voz sonó con gran aversión.

—Entonces, ¿Porqué Itachi no se hace cargo de ella?, después de todo, es su esposa y siguen casados. —Yome bufó con gran enojo ante la interrogante de ella.

—Ese bastardo no se hace cargo ni de él mismo. Ni siquiera sé como dice haber amado a mi hermana…él es el culpable de todo esto. —Finalizó molesto.

Continuaron desayunando en silencio, y en cuestión de minutos, el tema de **él **surgió de momento.

—Sabe que estas aquí. —habló calmado, siempre con ese semblante estoico. Ella parpadeo varias veces y le miró nerviosa

— ¿Usted le dijo? —Preguntó nerviosa, y el chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Cómo crees! —Soltó.

—Sabiendo cómo es él, no le diría nada. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa.

—Me llamó traidor no más por ampararte. —Se burló…_a ella no le parecía nada gracioso._

—Descuida, él no hará nada, ni siquiera sale de la casa como para llegar hasta aquí y matarte. —Le tranquilizó, y pese a que tenía algo de razón, ella no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

— ¿Usted cree? —Le preguntó insegura.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le aseguró, y esta vez utilizo un tono más serio.

—Y dime, ¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar? —Cambió de tema, intentando de relajarla un poco.

—El miércoles. —contestó.

—Eso es en tres días. Y, ¿A que hora?

—Empiezo a las seis de la mañana y salgo a las cuatro de la tarde. —Se levantó de la silla y tomo su plato en manos, llevándolo hasta el fregadero para lavarlo junto con los demás que había dejado.

En la mañana todo fue rápido. Cuando partió Yome directo al reformatorio de locos, así era como él le decía, ella se entretuvo limpiando el baño, la cocina y parte de la casa, luego termino dando un descanso a su cuerpo tirada en uno de los sofás de la sala. Nunca pensó que duraría tan poco en la residencia Uchiha, después de tanto luchar para dar lo mejor y satisfacer a todos, aún así, no se deprimía en lo absoluto ya que se libero de una carga pesada como lo era su patrón, el señor Uchiha.

Volteó su rostro y observo el reloj redondo, de pared, que daba las cuatro en punto, una hora perfecta para empezar la cena y dejársela a Yome en el horno para cuando llegara no tuviera que pasar tanto trabajo ya que él era uno de esos tipos que luego que llega no más quiere devorar la comida y acostarse sin tomar una ducha. Preparó la cena, orneándole un buen pato con verduras adentro para luego subir las escaleras e ir a ducharse.

Cuando salió de la ducha se coloco su pijama que consistía en una larga camiseta, de mangas cortas y de color rosa, y la bata oscura de Yome quien se la había obsequiado sin ni siquiera necesitarla. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa al escuchar el teléfono sonar, tomándolo de inmediato.

—Casa del señor Brunen. —Tomó el teléfono y habló. Yome suspiró…_ ¿Cuándo ella iba a dejar de hacer eso?_

—_Sakura, llegare tarde hoy, así que no me esperes._ —Informó. No era que fueran pareja ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no quería llegar a la casa y encontrarla despierta, esperándole como si tuviera algún deber con él. No era su sirvienta para que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

—Si señor Brunen. —También odiaba eso de señor Brunen…_ ¿Porqué no más le llamaba Yome?...simplemente Yome._

—_Sakura, por favor. Deja ya el Brunen aparte. Sólo dime Yome, como todos me dicen._ —Se quejó por enésima vez.

—Es que…se me olvida avecé. —Confesó abochornada.

—_En fin…no me esperes, adelántate a comer y acuéstate. Yo llegare tarde._ —Finalizó la llamada.

En ese mes que llevaba viviendo bajo su techo, conoció bastante a Yome a quien a primeras vistas, desde el primer momento que se conocieron, tuvo la imagen de él como un medico corrupto, de esos que no más medican según lo que los pacientes quieren por un poco de dinero, pero era así. Yome si se preocupaba por sus pacientes, en excepción de uno a quien deseaba ver pudriéndose bajo siete pies de tierra, pero sólo por el simple hecho de prometerle a su hermana cuidar de él, lo continuaba tratando en su locura y consintiéndolo en sus caprichos. ¡Lo odiaba y aborrecía!, ¡Ni siquiera le simpatizaba lo más mínimo el Uchiha!, pero no más por la obligación seguía atendiéndole con gran aversión.

Se quedo dormida en su lecho, luego de haber cenado, despertando a media noche con una extraña sensación cómo si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Extendió la mano hasta la pequeña lámpara de mesa que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, de dos gavetas, y la prendió, observando los alrededores de su pequeño cuarto, extrañada de ver la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. _Algo no estaba bien. _Los perros de los vecinos del lado nunca ladraban, pero hoy ladraban como bestias furiosas, desesperados por algo que seguramente vieron o escucharon, llamándoles la atención de sobremanera.

Era bastante inusual escucharlos ladrar, y mucho más de esa forma. Se desarropó y bajo los pues de la mama, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el frio suelo. Buscó con sus pies las pantuflas, se las coloco y se reincorporó de la cama, y antes de salir de su habitación busco en la pequeña mesa de noche, en la segunda gaveta, una linterna para luego salir por la puerta. El chillido que provocó la puerta al abrirla la altero, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío. Camino insegura por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde se aproximo hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero el cual daba vista a la casa de los vecinos, donde los perros ladraban a cantaros. Aquellos dos ladradores, musculosos y de color café oscuro, ladraban violentamente en una sola y firme dirección…_hacía la casa donde ella vivía. _Se extraño de esa actitud violenta por lo que llevó su mano derecha hasta el interruptor de luz, que estaba en la pared, al lado de la puerta, e intento prender la luz de afuera. No encendió, ni siquiera hizo el mero aguaje. La bombilla era nueva, el mismo Yome la había cambiado y dudaba que el interruptor estuviera dañado porque antes de acostarse había salido afuera a darle comida a Miru, el gato de Yome o mejor dicho, el gato de Charlotte, su hermana, y la bombilla estaba funcionando perfectamente. Encendió la linterna y abrió la puerta y salió, deteniéndose frente a la bombilla con la intención de ajustarla un poco para verificar si esta no estaba floja. La bombilla encendió, alumbrando los alrededores del pequeño patio, y pronto, la furia de los perros se desató, ladrando más fuerte. Dio un brinquito del susto y se volteo, alzó la vista y alumbro los alrededores, viendo la pequeña y desvaída silueta de lo que parecía ser un gato, acostado en el césped, en medio de los únicos dos árboles, de tamaño mediano que había en la residencia, frente a la verja de los vecinos donde se encontraban aquellas dos fieras ladrando.

Suspiró tranquila…Miru era el motivo por el que los perros ladraban, aproximándose hasta el gato mientras le llamaba por su nombre. El viento sopló por lo que se detuvo y ajusto el lazo de su bata. Continuó caminando en dirección a Miro y lo que vio la dejo pasmada, con los ojos bien abiertos y su sonrisa borrada. Lo que haya matado a Miru, no fue un animal ni mucho menos un perro como para tronarle el cuello de esa forma. Los ojos del gato estaban bien abiertos y casi sobresalían de su pequeña cabeza. Ese par de orbes azulejos, translucían horror y miedo. Sakura dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Tenía miedo y mas la pasarle por la mente la imagen del Itachi…sólo él podría hacer una cosa así puesto que ella misma, en una ocasión, lo había descubierto con uno de sus exiticos pájaros en las manos a cual le había tronado el cuello sin contemplación alguna. Corrió casi a trompicones y desesperada hasta la puerta cual cerro de golpe y coloco seguro. Su respiración se altero más al escuchar las puertas del sótano abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza a medida que el aire les daba y entendió porque los perros ladraban con tal furia.

La acompasada respiración a tres pies detrás de ella hizo que contuviera el aliento por seis segundos, volteándose para comprobar lo que tanto temía. _¡Era él!, ¡Era él!, ¡Dios!, ¡Era él y había venido por ella!_

Sus manos temblaron. Las sentía sudadas, resbalando de ellas la linterna que sostenía con ambas manos. _¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿Gritar?_ Miró los alrededores buscando algo con que defenderse. Los cuchillos estaban guardados en las gavetas de la cocina que estaba sólo a seis pies de distancia, aún así, no podría alcanzarlos ya que él estaba frente a ella y podría atraparla con facilidad.

—Odie a ese gato. —soltó de momento, abriendo ella los ojos como nunca.

La observó con esa mirada estoica y dura, percatándose de cierta prenda cuya anchura y tamaño le comprobó que no era de ella, sino más bien del traidor de Yome. _Era normal que una mujer vistiera alguna prenda de su amante para dormir. _Comprobó tan sólo con esa pequeña prueba que ambos dormían juntos, que verdaderamente tenían algo, enfureciéndose no más al tener en claro la traición de Yome al acostarse con su sirvienta. Se deslizó de aquellos errantes pensamientos…él no vino a discutir por semejante tontería, sino más bien, vino por algo que le pertenecía, y por tanto, quería recuperarlo.

Gritó al momento de salir de su parálisis, aventándola el Uchiha contra la pared para luego amordazarla con su mano, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

—Si gritas una vez más, te rompo el cuello. —Amenazó para luego separar su mano y colocarla en su hombro derecho, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Ahora, dime, ¿En dónde está? —Aquella interrogante la dejo nula…_ ¿De qué hablaba?_

—N-no lo entiendo. —Vaciló con miedo y a él pareció molestarle, azotándola con fuerza contra la pared.

—¡¿Te pregunte dónde está?, ¡¿Dónde demonios esta el vestido de mi esposa? —Profirió furioso.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Pero de qué habla señor Uchiha? —Contestó nerviosa, casi en un sollozó. _La estaba apretando fuerte de los hombros._

—¡NO mientas que muy bien vi a Yome salir con él! —Exclamó furioso…_Ella tenía que saber dónde estaba el dichoso vestido._

—¡No sé nada de vestido y si no se va ahora llamare la policía! —Amenazó casi a gritos.

—¡Vallase de mi casa! —Soltó sin pensar y él bufó molesto ante aquello.

—Tú casa. —Se burló en una pequeña risa, apuñalándola con aquella seca mirada.

—Y ahora te crees la señora de la casa no más por coger con Yome, ¿No es así? —La apretó más fuerte de los hombros.

—Por favor…suélteme. Me lastima. —Pidió en sollozos.

—¡¿Ahora eres la puta de él y no una sirvienta?, ¡Vaya!, ¡Cómo cambian las cosas! —Se burló con gran irania.

—De _**Puta **_no llegaras a más nada, así que yo cómo tú dejaría de soñar. —La azotó contra la pared, aprisionando con su cuerpo.

Sollozó y tembló entre sus brazos mientras sentía sus dedos pasearse por sus mejillas, bajando hasta su cuello lentamente hasta que llego a la abertura de su bata, metiendo su mano por dentro, y en un simple y tosco movimiento, desajusto su bata, abriéndola por completo.

—Quiero ver lo que tienes debajo de esas ropas. Quiero ver lo que desvela tanto a mi querido Yome. —Apartó su rostro aún lado, asiendo contacto su mejilla izquierda con la pared. Levantó sus manos y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando de separarlo de ella.

_cómo le gustaba hacerla sufrir. _No sabia que haber en aquellos momentos. Se encontraba cerrada en su propio miedo, si idea alguna de lo que ocurria a sus alrededores. Tenía que pensar rápido, antes de que la locura en él se manifestara.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Incidentes y penas…

Fueron sus endemoniados ojos que la hicieron retroceder abruptamente, de la pequeña ventana, en cristal, que había en medio de la puerta, y no sus característica y apariencia personal. Pese a que estaba atado por correas en cuero a aquella camilla de sabanas blancas, ella temía de él, aferrando con fuerza sus dedos a la manta de color negra que cubría su cuerpo. Mordió sus labios y casi con miedo subió la vista para mirarle, apuñalándole aquellos ojos llenos de ira. La voz de Yomi, informándole su partida, la hizo reaccionar, separándose por completo de la puerta, que la dividía de aquel endemoniado ser, lo siguió en paso lento y en silencio.

Había sido ingresado en la madrugada. Apenas llevaba tres horas y ya sentía que llevaba una eternidad en aquel lugar. Verla a ella, allí parada, detrás de la puerta, fue lo que lo descontrolo de tal forma que a los pocos minutos de ella irse los enfermeros entraron a la habitación ante los gritos y palabras indecorosas del desquiciado del Uchiha, para administrarle un sedante y así poder callarlo. Seis horas después, despertó en aquel sueño, comprobando así que no se trataba de una pesadilla como lo había imaginado.

— ¡Enfermero! —Gritó a los pocos minutos de escuchar las voces de los enfermeros pasearse por los pasillos en una de sus matutinas hornadas.

— ¡Enfermera! —Gritó con más fuerza, molesto al nadie contestar sus llamados.

— ¡Con un carajo!, ¡Los estoy llamando! —Exclamó furioso…_sabía que le ignoraban._

— ¡Ya cayeté imbécil! —Bramó con sarcasmo uno de los tantos guardias de seguridad quien en ese momento se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo. Frunció el ceño de sobremanera, molesto ante la contestación dada en el otro extremo.

— _¡Me lleva!_ —masculló molesto.

Quedó en silencio, no por que se haya rendido, sino porque su mente había quedado estoqueada en las escenas pasadas que lo llevaron a ese lugar, encerrado como un perro. Si tan solo la hubiera estrangulado, o mejor dicho, terminado de estrangularla…Si tan solo Yomi no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez y ella hubiera parecido en el incendio, pero para su maldita suerte, esa mujer tenía la misma siete vidas de un gato.

La insoportable y blanca luz entró por la puerta al momento de alguien abrirla y entrar por esta. Le fulminó con la mirada, deseándole con esta lo peor del mundo, "Sino es que ya lo había vivido el condenado del Uchiha". Cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminó serio en dirección al Uchiha quien en todo momento le ignoraba.

—Itachi. —Le llamó en una serenidad absoluta, luego de mirarle por varios minutos en silencio.

— ¿Eres consiente de lo que has hecho? —Preguntó en una corta pausa, siempre manteniendo su cólera e impulsos fuera de su campo de profesionalismo.

—O mejor dicho, ¿Eres consiente de lo que intentabas hacer? —Finalizó en un tono más duro. Itachi le ignoró.

— ¡Con un carajo! —En un arranque, dejo aun lado su profesionalismo, se acercó hasta la camilla, se agacho y con ira masculló aquellas palabras cerca de su oído. Itachi Bufó sínico.

— ¡Casi nos matas, pedazo de mierda! —bramó, recinchando sus dientes con ira. Aquellas palabras las soltó con gran frustración e impotencia al no poder golpearlo lo cual era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer.

—Casi la matas a ella y me matas a mí con tus malditas pendejadas de locura. —continuó.

— ¿Cuándo me sacaras? —soltó, así no más, con una pasividad que se quedaba nula ante cualquier cosa.

—Te pagaré el doble. —Finalizó. Aquello lo dejó estupefacto a Yomi, parpadeando varias veces sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Se alejó sin poder creerlo para luego, a los pocos segundos, reírse ante la interrogante y los chantajes del Uchiha.

—Eso nunca, Itachi. Ahora, te quedaras aquí y como un "muy buen paciente" te comportaras, ¿Eh? —Sus palabras sobresaltaron al Uchiha quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjate de juegos conmigo. Sabes que hablo enserio cuando te digo que te pague el doble. —Reiteró el Uchiha. Yomi, bufó ante aquello.

—Yo también hablo enserio, Itachi. —Contestó.

—Tú no me puedes dejar aquí. —espeto enojado mientras se removía de la camilla, intentando de desajustar las correas que lo tenían atado a esta.

—Puedo hacer eso y mucho más. —dictó sin pena alguna ante la decisión tomada. Se volteo y antes de irse, le recordó aun pequeñísimo detalle que daba lógica completa ante lo ya dicho.

—Recuerda que soy tú doctor. —Le recordó para luego salir por la puerta.

— ¡Desgraciado!, ¡Insensato! ¡Maldita seas tú! —Exclamó lleno de ira.

…

La noche anterior, Sakura la había pasado en un pequeño hotelillo que Yomi ofreció pagarle. Tomó una tercera ducha, ese día ya tarde, recostándose en la cama, coba arriba esperó la llegada de Yomi en silencio, viniéndole a la mente como un relámpago las memorias pasadas de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron la noche pasada en la casa de Yomi.

Había perdido la razón, y en ese instante le había dado paso a miles de desenfrenados paroxismos que lo llevó no solo a herirla, sino que también a intentar de matarla. Suspiró. Sentía pena por él. ¿Cómo un hombre de esa altura se había desquiciado de tal forma que hasta los más cercanos le tenía terror? Su errante carácter lo estaba llevando a la lejanía total, y pronto, a Sakura no le sorprendería que hasta sus empleados se le fueran de la mansión al tenerle terror y no poder dormir en las noches pensando que su señor los mataría en la noche.

Esa noche, todo fue rápido, incluso, el incendio fue algo inesperado entre ellos…

…_**Flash Back…**_

_Sollozó y tembló entre sus brazos mientras sentía sus dedos pasearse por sus mejillas, bajando hasta su cuello lentamente hasta que llego a la abertura de su bata, metiendo su mano por dentro, y en un simple y tosco movimiento, desajusto su bata, abriéndola por completo._

—_Quiero ver lo que tienes debajo de esas ropas. Quiero ver lo que desvela tanto a mi querido Yome. —Apartó su rostro aún lado, asiendo contacto su mejilla izquierda con la pared. Levantó sus manos y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando de separarlo de ella._

_Cómo le gustaba hacerla sufrir. No sabia que haber en aquellos momentos. Se encontraba cerrada en su propio miedo, si idea alguna de lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. Tenía que pensar rápido, antes de que la locura en él se manifestara._

_En su mente no estaba abusar de ella, claro esta. Sino más bien…quería golpearla hasta cansarse, desahogar todo esa frustración y enojo que llevaba por dentro. Las causas de su frustración y enojo eran desconocidas, incluso hasta el propio Uchiha se impresionaba al no tener una contestación clara de sus acciones. _

_Pensó rápido en una solución que la desatara del peligro que corría, arremetiendo contra su no muy clara idea. Lo golpeó. Un rodillazo fuerte, inesperado por parte de ella, en la boca del estomago lo dejó sin aire, apresurándose ella para escapar de sus brazos. Itachi, cayó de rodillas al suelo, maldiciendo con pocos aires a la Haruno quien en un momento de desesperación, el Uchiha, al sentirla escapar de su alcance, la tomó con firmeza del tobillo derecha, jalándola hacia atrás. Traspié y perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose con fuerza las rodillas al impactarse con el suelo frío. Itachi recupero los aires y en un rápido y calculado movimiento, la jaló de los pies, posicionándose a orcas en sus caderas mientras sostenía sus manos, evitando así que le golpeara. Pataleó, grito y arañó como una gata, aun así, en la mayor parte de sus movimientos bruscos, Itachi logro obtener su control, evitando así que se le escapara o intentara de sorprenderle con algún golpe bajo._

_Le aguando las manos por sus muñecas utilizando una sola mano mientras que con la otra la amordazó, evitando así que despertara los vecinos con sus escandalosos gritos._

—_Eres muy creída de tus acciones. Intentaste jugar al azar conmigo y no más conseguiste que me enojara._ —_Habló en total serenidad que estremecía al no más escucharlo. Sakura presto atención a sus palabras y movimientos corporales, temiendo asé de que le pudiera dar un mal golpe._

_Se arqueó con violencia, removiéndose de un lado a otro, intentando así de lograr su libertad.__ La psicosis lo estaba manipulando a su totalidad, presentando cambios bruscos en su personalidad y manera cuerda de pensar. La tomó con fuerza de los brazos, y en un brusco movimiento la obligó a levantarse. Sakura continuó, esperanzada, forcejeando con él, intentado se zafarse de su agarre. La azotó contra la pared y ante el gran impacto provocó que su labio inferior se abriera. El golpe la había dejado un poco desorientada. Colocó ambas manos en la pared y tomó impulso para separarse de esta y voltearse, recibiéndola el inesperado golpe del Uchiha quien la acacheteó con fuerza, tumbándola al suelo. Otro golpe más y de seguro caería inconsciente. El segundo golpe, logró hincharle la mejilla izquierda, tornándose aun rojo oscuro. Gimió con dolor al impactar por tercer vez el suelo ante un tercer golpe en su estomago por parte del uchiha quien la había agredido con su pie derecho._

—_Levántate. —Ordenó. Intentó de levantarse, pero las fuerzas no estaban de su lado._

— _¿Dónde esta tu devoto dios al que tanto le rezas? —Se burló en su manera sumisa._

—_Tu fe te a abandonado…tus creencias no más son puras mierdas. No existe un dios puritano y misericordioso, como aquel que dio la vida por nosotros. No más son puras mierdas. —Era más que claro su rechazo repulsivo hacia dios._

_Cerró con fuerzas sus puños, se levantó y en un inesperado movimiento, tomó en manos una vieja lámpara de mesa y la estrelló contra él. Un hilo de sangre bajó por la parte derecha de su frente. Levantó su mano y se limpió la frente, comprobando que aquello era sangre. Su ira despertó y arremetió contra ella. Intento de atraparla, pero Sakura lo esquivo con algo de torpeza debido a que aun se encontraba adolorida por lo golpes que había recibido._

_Corrió toda la sala y parte del comedor, intentando de escapar del Uchiha quien en uno de sus arranques había tomado en manos una lámpara, apagada, de aceite, estrellándola contra el suelo. Se detuvo en una esquina del uno de los extremos de la sala. Itachi parecía sonreír. La luz que facilitaba el fuego de la chimenea le daba un resplandor único, lleno de terror. La respiración de Sakura se podía escuchar claramente en el silencio que abarcaba en ese momento en la sala. Y como si no le doliera, Itachi se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y sin más metió la mano, y agarró por uno de sus bordes un pequeño tronco, tirándolo en la alfombra ya húmeda del aceite que había derramado al estrellar la lámpara de aceite contra el suelo._

_Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión. Él no parecía ser consiente de sus actos. El fuego empezó a esparcirse por la alfombra y consumir el aceite en esta. Sakura reaccionó y corrió hacia la salida, atravesándosele Itachi en el medio, impidiéndole así su fallido escape. La persiguió con perseverancia, bajando las escaleras del sótano. Traspié, bajando los últimos seis escalones rodando, golpeándose con fuerza su costado derecho. Itachi aprovechó el momento y la acorralo contra el suelo y el peso de su cuerpo, quedando ella de espalda._

_La volteo con brusquedad y coloco ambas manos en su cuello. Quería estrangularla, acabar con ella de una buena vez…_

_El sonido del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso se podía escuchar como eco retumbante en toda la escena. Sakura pateo e intentó soltarse de su agarre, aun así, como siempre, el tenía el control sobre ella. Pensó por un momento que todo había llegado a su fin, que la suerte la había abandonado esta vez, no fue hasta que vio una silueta oscura detrás de Itachi, arremetiendo contra este, impacto sobre su espalda un pedazo largo y ancho de madera, cayendo aun lado._

—_¡Sakura! —Le llamó Yome, nervioso ante lo visto. Se inclinó y la tomo entre sus brazos, sacándola de inmediato por la puerta trasera de la azotea._

_Una vez deposito a Sakura fuera de aquella casa, entró nuevamente y saco a arrastras al Uchiha a quien tuvo que golpear nuevamente para dejarlo inconsciente y así poder llevárselo con él sin problema alguno._

_La policía llegó al lugar y a los pocos minutos se escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia venir en camino. Sakura se encontraba fuera de peligro. Uno que otro golpe y hematoma, pero nada grave como para ser llevada de emergencias al hospital, aun así, Yome insistió en que fuera llevada a un hospital para así salir de dudas sobre su condición. De inmediato y sin perder tiempo, Yomi ordeno que llevaran al Uchiha al reclusorio de enfermos mentales conocido como "Ato"._

…_**End of Flash back…**_

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y empeorado a tal forma. Ya no había hogar en que habitar, y en cierta forma, se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido con la residencia del señor Yome. Si nunca le hubiera dado amparó, tal vez y nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse la sacó fuera de sus pensamiento, volteándose para ver la presencia de Yome quien seguramente había llegado de ver al señor Uchiha.

Se veía cansado, preocupado y un tanto estresado. Sakura intento hablarle, pero él se había adelantado.

—Me mudare. —Anunció, tan seco. Sus palabras sonaban llenas de dudas, como si no estuviera seguro de ellas.

—Yo…—Vaciló. Se reincorporó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.

—Tengo que volver a la residencia del Uchiha e instalarme en esta. Es un hecho que el mayordomo ya no tiene la fuerza para lidiar con él, y el único que puede con él soy yo. —explicó. Ahora entendía su estrés…tal parece que la decisión no era de su agrado, aun así, para él era la correcta.

—Yo. Creo que tengo un familiar lejano en el norte de la ciudad. Me mudare para el norte e intentaré buscar empleo. Después de todo, dicen que allí se consigue empleo rápido. —Comunicó con una forzada sonrisa…ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que decía.

—Tú no tienes familia en esta ciudad. Estás sola como yo, por tanto, necesitaras a alguien de apoyo. —Yomi no era tonto, después de todo, era psiquiatra.

—Te conseguiré un empleo por esta zona. Conozco muchas personas que necesitan siempre de una asistente de hogar. No te preocupes. —Se ofreció.

—No es necesario. Será mejor que me aleje de usted. Mira lo que ha causado mi presencia. —Soltó apenada.

— ¡Que tonterías dices! —Bramó molesto.

— ¡Aquí todo tiene un culpable y es el demente de Itachi que no tiene control alguno! —Finalizó.

—Se hará lo que yo diga. En un tiempo, ofreció ayudarte y no dejare de cumplirlo. Tendrás mi ayuda. —Finalizó, concreto de sus palabras.

Lo que ocurriera después de ese día, solo lo sabía dios, y ella pedía que su destino tuviera misericordia de ella y de los que la rodean…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**La decisión…**

Inertes se encontraba aquellos cuyos ojos veía los sucesos horrendos que daban lugar en la residencia Uchiha. Todo ocurrió en un lapso de treinta y seis minutos donde Kiba había perdido la guardia, y confiándose de que su señor dormía, decidió abandonar la habitación para ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de comida. Itachi, había despertado y con ello su gran iracundia. Despertó, así no más, con los mil demonios dentro, luego de una terrible pesadilla, por que así el le catalogaba, de su esposa, compartiendo una cena en tranquilidad con su pequeña hija y demás familiares. Aquello lo distorsiono por completo, tanto que había tomado la decisión de escapar de su propia residencia que tanto le atormentaba con el pasado. Se levantó y decidido ya, se colocó sus pantuflas, caminó hasta el armario donde sacó su abrigo, en cuero marrón y salió de la habitación. Tayuya, quien se encontraba esa noche revisando que los pasillos estuvieran limpios, se llenó en pánico al ver a su señor atravesando de un pasillo a otro, caminando en dirección a ella, y justo cuando reaccionó como para voltearse y echarse a correr, Itachi, en un segundo, le atrapó de su cabellos y hundió su mano en estas para luego hacerla retroceder, involuntariamente, hasta el, aventándola contra la pared de color café. El fuerte impacto provocó que su frente se abriera, manchando el papel decorativo, y rustico, de color café, se machara en sangre, escurriéndose esta en el suelo donde el cuerpo inconsciente de shion se encontraba tirado. Continuo su paso sin remordimiento alguno, ni siquiera calibo en lo que había hecho.

Con la usencia de Yome y el inútil de su mayordomo enfermo, su plan le seria más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sonaba casi ilógico que el dueño de su propia casa pensara en como escapar de esta ya que sus propios empleados, a los que les pagaba de su bolsillo, lo tenían apresado como un peligroso rehén.

Corrió por los corredores hasta llegar las escaleras cuales bajo con suma rapidez, tropezándose en el segundo nivel con una Tenten desprevenida y atrapada por el terror que le invadió al ver a su patrón frente a ella, con la respiración alterada y sus ojos echando chispas.

—Señor Uchiha. —Exclamó aterrada. No sabía como actuar, sobretodo con esa mirada de animal salvaje.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?, Señor Uchiha. —Se llenó de valor, trago saliva y soltó aquellas palabras en un tono vacilante.

— ¡Salte de mi camino! —Levantó su mano, abofeteándola, por suerte, Tenten pudo percibir aquel movimiento, y aunque no pudo evitarlo, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, resistiendo al golpe.

Se volteó e inmediatamente, apresó a su patrón por la espalda, aguantándolo delos brazos.

— ¡KIBA! —Gritó Tenten, con la esperanza que el muchacho viniera a socorrerle.

— ¡Indulgente!, soy yo quien te paga. —Forcejeó.

—Señor. No puede salir de aquí. Se lastimara, por favor, regrese a su cierto. —Intentó de convencerlo, pero no más provocaba en el la ira de sentirse atrapado, asfixiado por esa gran impotencia de no poder hacer lo que quiere siendo su propia casa.

Los pies de Tenten se enredaron con los de él, traspié y calló al suelo, rodando por las escaleras. El horror de aquel grito y sus quejidos de dolor los sobresaltaron. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la pierda derecha de Tenten la cual ella abrazaba con ambas manso, intentando de contener el dolor. Se había roto la pierna, pero eso no lo desconcertaba, sino que lo estaban volviendo loco sus insoportables gritos. Con la respiración alterada y los nervios de punta, Kiba llegó hasta Tenten, sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?...¡Te has vuelto loco o que! —Exclamó Kiba mientras levantaba del suelo a Tenten, gritándole luego a Choji, el chofer de residencia, para que preparara el auto y los llevara al hospital.

— ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué paso? —Salió de cuarto de cocina, alterado por el llamado de Kiba. Y Justo cuando se los encontró de frente, Choji no supo que decir.

— ¿Qué te paso? Tenten. —Pregunto entre asustado ante los gritos de dolor de la muchacha.

Sin más, le entrego a Choji la seguridad de Tenten, depositándola entre sus brazo, para luego ordenarle que se la llevase a al hospital mas cercano. Se volteó y con una mirada amenazadora, observo directo a los ojos al Uchiha quien no se inmuto ante tal mirada.

—Pudiste haberla matado. —apretó su mandíbula y puños con fuerza, aguantando así la gran cólera que llevaba por dentro. Poco le importo sus palabras a Itachi.

La reconocida voz de Saturobi, el mayordomo, inundo toda la residencia al este pegar un gran grito. Amaru, Lee y kimimaro, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Kiba, llamados así por todo ese escandalo. Kimimaro se disponía a subir las escaleras y acudir al horrendo llamado de Saturobi, pero Lee le detiene al ver la presencia de su patrón.

—Iré yo, tú quédate aquí con Kiba. —habló, convencido así de que era lo correcto. Kimimaro, acepto de que Lee fuera, quedándose junto a Kiba y Amaru.

—Itachi...será mejor que te calmes y cooperes. —él no más mofo en bajito al escuchar aquello…_Un criado le decía a él que hacer? Irónico!_

Pronto, Lee bajo, en compañía de Saturobi, con Tayuya en sus brazos.

—¡Dios mio!, ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?, ¿Qué le hiciste? —Gritó Amaru, avanzando hacia el inerte cuerpo de su hermana. Lee retrocedió al verla aproximarse, con la intención de destapar el rostro de su hermano cuyo estaba tapado con un pañuelo blanco cual él mismo se había encargado de ponerle para así evitar que todos vieran su rostro hinchado.

—Ella esta bien. La llevaré al hospital. —Aseguró Lee, partiendo junto con Tayuya en sus brazos y Amaru siguiéndole el paso.

—Joven Uchiha, ¿Pero qué ha hecho? —Exclamó entre dolido y angustiado el mayordomo.

Los ignoro como escoria que era, encaminándose en dirección a la salida. Kiba, al igual que Kimimaro, le siguieron el paso con el propósito de detenerle y si era necesario, darle una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero, la dura expresión de Itachi los detuvo.

—Intenten no más tocarme, y les juro que los reportare a la comisaria. Haré de sus vidas tan miserables y si es posible…los deportare. —Kiba no se inmutó a su amenaza, dando un paso al frente, deteniéndolo Kimimaro quien bien sabía que Itachi no jugaba al momento de advertir…_sus palabras fueron serias._

—Déjalo…él es el patrón y por tanto debemos respetarlo. —Soltó Kimimaro. Kiba le miró incrédulo.

—¿Que coño pasa por tu mente? —Exclamo enojado.

—Yo no recibo mi paga de ninguno de ustedes, por tanto, no tengo el porque obedecerles ni mucho menos acometer contra las decisiones del patrón. —Se volteó y así sin más se dispuso a salir de allí.

—¡En verdad que tienes mierda en la cabeza!, ¡Es tayuyá a quien casi matan! —Exclamo eufórico.

—Y no por ello me llevare por los impulsos. Lo que paso, paso y punto. Nada pudo detenerlo, no obstante, se pudo haber prevenido si ustedes, en primer lugar, no anduvieran impidiéndole al propio patrón la libertad de caminar por su propia mansión. —Espetó, y por las miradas que ambos se prestaban, era un hecho que había cierta enemistad entre ambos.

El estrepito de la puerta principal atrajo la atención de cierta persona que se encontraba fuera de la residencia, frente al pórtico de esta. Contuvo su aliento y aferró con fuerza su mano derecha al mango de la sombrilla que aguantaba. Itachi quedó nulo, con su mano aun puesta en la perilla de la puerta. La soltó y esta se cerró detrás. Un mar de emociones tormentosas inundaron su cuerpo, y esa reconocida cólera reapareció nuevamente en sus ojos, no obstante. Quiso acometer contra esa persona, pero, se encontraba en estado catatónico, por así decirlo, en una especie de trance en donde más podía escuchar la lluvia caer y su respiración.

No quería enfrentarlo, y, dominada por sus impulsos, se volteó con toda la intención de abandonar ese lugar…_Jamás hubiera acudido al llamado de Saturobi, sin importar que tan necesitada estaba. _Verla alejarse de allí, no más despertó los sentidos de Itachi quien en fugases movimientos, se aproximó hasta ella y le tomo del brazo, volteándola bruscamente.

Llevó sus manos a cada lado de sus hombros y apretó estos con fuerzas. Sakura estaba hundida en pánico…la verdad es que él le provocaba terror, no más verlo actuar como un demente.

No sabia que era peor, si verlo actuar contra ella, gritarle y pegarle, o simplemente, verlo allí parado, aguantándole y sin decir nada, no más mirándole con furia.

Se escuchó el ruido de la sombrilla caer en el suelo en el momento que la hamaqueo, gritándole como todo un eufórico, incoherencias e insultos que en nada la describían a ella.

Pronto, se desplomo al suelo, cayendo de rodillas en este. Los nervios de sus piernas, los emisores que transmiten los mensajes a su celebro, pararan de funcional, incapacitándolo.

—Señor Uchiha…—No pudo evitarlo, pese a que el no se lo merecía, se inclinó e intentó de pararle.

—¡Déjame!. No me toques. —Gritó, apartando sus manos con brusquedad.

—¿A qué has venido?, ¿Por tu amante? —Escupió con ira.

—El señor Saturobi pidió verme. —contestó con toda la intención de calmarle.

Saturobi salió por la puerta, acompañado de Kiba.

—Kiba, ayúdame a cargar al señor hasta su cuarto. —Pidió el mayordomo.

—TsK…que lo haga por si solo. —se volteo, y sin más, se dispuso a irse, encontrándose de frente con la imagen de Kimimaro quien se ofreció ayudar.

Se aproximo hasta el patrón y le ayudo a levantarse. Sakura tomó su sombrilla en manos y se reincorporo con la intención de irse, pero la voz de Saturobi la detuvo.

—Muchachita. ¿Qué haces hay parada?, Pero entra ya que hace frío y esta lloviendo. —Ella dudó por un momento en entrar, no obstante, pensó en sus necesidades por lo que decidió entrar.

Con entrar no más ya había aceptado volver a aquella residencia y ser parte de aquel averno, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, había cerrado la fabrica donde había empezado a trabajar hacer dos meses, y ya no tenia dinero como para pagar el cuarto que le había rentado unos desconocidos.

La decisión ya había sido tomada…había regresado, y esta vez…_nada seria igual._

_**REGRESE Y ESTA VEZ ME QUEDO A TERMINAR TODOS MIS PROYECTOS…EN EL PROXIMO CAP HAY LEMON…bueno, algo así**_

_**Bueno, les estaré leyendo y besitos.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**La "Visita"**

Sentado en aquella butaca,, en cuero y de color café, observaba nulo por la ventada los alrededores del inexistente jardín en cuyos tiempos los invitados se fascinaban al ver su esplendida belleza. Sakura entró. Hoy, por orden de Saturobi, y aceptada así por Itachi, le llevaría su desayuno. Le buscó con la mirada al entrar, sin encontrarle, como siempre acostumbraba, frente a la chimenea, abriendo sus ojos curiosamente al ver que su patrón había arrastrado la butaca hasta la ventana y sentado frente a esta.

_¡Un fastidioso sábado!_ Nublado y húmedo, como los días anteriores, pero este tenía la gran incógnita de que era un día "santo"…día donde todos van a la iglesia a limpiar su conciencia.

—Míralos. Todos son unos hipócritas de la religión. Creen que están salvados no más por que van a la iglesia a escuchar un **pecador** más, peor que los que habitan en las afueras. Hay más pecadores en las iglesias que en las afueras. —Soltó con gran averno.

Sakura le miró con desaliento.

—Desgraciados…luego de pecar son capaces de ir a una iglesia, presentarse como buenos creyentes y juzgar a los demás como si ellos fueran "perfectos", ¡SON PURAS MIERDAS! —Exclamó, alzando el tono de su voz, sobresaltándola.

—Debería ir hasta allí, encerrarlos en la iglesia y quemarlos dentro. Le haría un favor al mundo y de paso al mismo demonio al enviarlos directo al infierno. —Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras, dejando caer la cuchara, en plata, al suelo. La taza de café casi se le resbala de las manos.

—Se-Señor, su desayuno esta listo. —balbuceó, Itachi encontró molesto la introversión de ella.

—Llévatelo. No lo quiero. Bótalo a la basura o dáselo a los perros…—se interrumpió así mismo, riendo en bajo…_"Dáselo a los perros", aquello lo considero algo gracioso._

El último perro lo había colgado desde el segundo piso con una cuerda de cortinas, luego de haberlo apuñalado en el rostro y abdomen.

—Tiene que comer, se pondrá débil y enfermara. —Insistió ella. Él llevaba tres días sin comer.

—No habría diferencia…—espetó.

Suspiró. Era inevitable hacerle cambiar de idea.

La ausencia de Tenten y Tayuya dejaba trabajo por hacer, así que volteó y tomó en manos la bandeja, escuchándose el llamado de la puerta.

—Señor Uchiha. —La reconocida voz de Amaru se escucho. Sakura, prestó atención a la puerta.

—Señor Uchiha. El pastor…El pastor Hidan le quiere hablar. —Comunicó. Itachi no pareció interesado ante la noticia.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿Me escucha? —Insistió.

—NO me interesa…—Soltó sin importarle.

—Pero, señor, dijo que era importante. ¿Le digo que le hablara más tarde? —insistió.

—Dile que a lo que se refiera suconversación, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. —Espetó en un tono tosco.

Ese brillo gélido en sus ojos, contrarrestaban sus pacificas y pausados movimientos. El cruel y frio destello de sus ojos la congeló al ver que su actitud empezaba a cambiar.

Aterrada antes sus sicóticos impulsos, retrocedió, con la bandeja en manos, tropezando, con gran torpeza, con la silla del pequeño desayunador.

Itachi le miró de reojo, siempre, conservando esa posición estoica. El ¿porqué Hidan llamaba?, eso era algo que no quería saber, incluso, le molestaba saber que ese arrimado, de la religión, le llamara teniendo en claro que la ultima vez que le vio le dijo que no lo llamara más, ni siquiera para saber de _"Sasuke". _Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza…

Ella le observó en silencio. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, alejado de la realidad que le rodeaba. Suspiró y optó por tomar la bandeja de alimentos y salir, escuchando el llamado de la puerta. Nuevamente, y con algo de pesadez, colocó la bandeja en el desayunador y se aproximó hasta la puerta que no más tocaban. Se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero, se contuvo. _Sabía que a él no le agradaba que entrara, y mucho menos le abriera la puerta, alguien a la habitación sin su consentimiento._

—¿Quién es? —decidió preguntar

Nadie contestó…

—¿Quién es? —Volvió a preguntar lo cual le impaciento al Uchiha quien le miraba por el cristal de la ventana.

—Sakura…déjalo ya y vete. —Ordenó.

La muchacha suspiro, y decidiendo ignorar el anterior llamado de la puerta, camino hasta el desayunador, tomó en manos la bandeja y se aproximo hasta la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, y, su sorpresa fue tan notoria como la de aquello ojos ónix con los que se había cruzado al momento de este levantar su mirada y fijarla en ella. Trago hondo y observó en silencio la segunda persona que se encontraba frente a ella al cual no le presto la más mínima atención hasta que este hablo.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —Preguntó aquel sujeto, alto y de cabellos largos. Sintió inseguridad al escuchar el tono de su voz, su semblante y expresiones, pese a que su rango no era digno de sentir tales cosas.

—Eh..Bueno…—balbuceó.

—¡Cierra la puerta Sakura! —La fuerte exclamación de Itachi la despavorió por completo, levantándose como completo demente que era, se aproximó hasta la puerta, y justo cuando iba cerrar esta en un fuerte azote, alguien impidió que le cerrase, colocando su brazo entre medio de la puerta y marco de esta.

Conociéndolo ella, a Itachi no le hubiese importado romperle la mano a alguien no más para cerrar la puerta, pero, en este caso, no implemento fuerza para cerrarla, sino más bien, retrocedió y dejo que este entrase…

Y cuando él, aquel hombre cuyos ojos la había impactado, abrió la puerta, no solo la opacada luz entró por la puerta, sino que trajo consigo la imagen de esos dos pastores, uno joven y otro más mayor…Entonces...no era una llamada, sino una visita...

_El infierno se había apoderado de los campos sagrados y amparado a __**"ellos"**__, y ahora, lo demonios se manifestaban en pastores…_

**KUF,Kuf….muy cerca….el Lemon..**


End file.
